


Nuevo Comienzo

by CAT19



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAT19/pseuds/CAT19
Summary: Knuckles tiene un encuentro hostil contra el misterioso medio Erizo, Shadow. El guardián no puede estar mas enojado, pues de este encuentro, una gran cantidad de problemas se extiende por el camino. Shadow busca una razón para Vivir, Knuckles busca realizar la suya. ¿Que pasara cuando estos caminos choquen entre si?.Yaoi. Knuxadow.Au Semi-humanos.
Relationships: Knuckles the Echidna & Shadow the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna & Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna/Shadow the Hedgehog
Kudos: 2





	1. Comienzo

Knuckles soltó un suspiro de aburrimiento, en su lugar habitual encima de la Esmeralda madre, observaba el cielo azul sin ningún interés. Por uno momentos pensó en ir a visitar a Sonic, pero la idea se desvanece tan rápido como aparece. La débil luz que sale de la Esmeralda le recuerda que tiene un deber, y además la razón por la que no sale de la isla.

El Echidna cierra sus parpados, dispuesto a dormitar lo que queda del día. Sin embargo. Tan inesperado y sorpresivo. Una presencia activa toda las alarma de Knuckles, levantándolo en el acto. Una presencia no identificada había puesto un pie en la isla.

Knuckles salta de la esmeralda para aterrizar en el último escalón del santuario.

La presencia se acerca a una gran velocidad hacia su dirección. Pensaría que sería Sonic, pero la energía de esta presencia confirma que no es el erizo Azul, pero si alguien que está muy cerca para el disgusto del pelirrojo.

Colocándose en posición de combate, Knuckles espero al desconocido, dispuesto a darle una paliza por haber entrado en territorio prohibido.

Entre los árboles, una persona inesperada apareció.

Shadow.

Knuckles no había visto al mencionado en mucho tiempo, casi tres años si mal no recuerda.

_ Tu... Quítate de mi camino. _

Las palabras cayeron como un barde de agua fría al Echidna. Anteriormente había pensado que Shadow había pasado de ser un enemigo a un aliado circunstancial, neutral en el mejor de los casos. Ahora. El mismo erizo que no había considerado enemigo se para frente a él, ordenándole apartase del camino, el camino que solo lleva a una cosa.

La Esmeralda Madre.

Oh no. Knuckles apretó los dientes. La intensidad de su mirada fue suficiente respuesta para el erizo oscuro. _ Vete de mí isla. _ Agrego con hostilidad el guardián.

_ Bien. Que así sea. _ Shadow no dudo en lanzarse hacia el guardián. Knuckles casi se sintió ofendido por la forma de actual del erizo, como si no le fuera costar nada vencer al guardián. Knuckles frunció el ceño, deteniendo el golpe de Shadow en el acto. El Echidna le mostraría una verdadera pelea a puño.

_ Shadow, no sé lo que quieres. Pero no voy a permitir que te acerques más. _ Y con eso, agarrando el puño que había tenido toda la intención de golpearlo, lo arrastra con fuerza fuera del perímetro del santuario, con eso Knuckles por lo menos puede sentirse más a gusto para pelear sin tener que estar pendiente de la esmeralda.

_ No necesito de tus palabras. Entrega la Esmeralda. _

_ En tus sueños._

Es así como ambos se centra en una pelea, donde Shadow tiene que esquivar constantemente los golpes de Knuckles si no quiere terminar con un agujero por extremidad. Mientras que Knuckles tiene que tener sumo cuidado con la velocidad del erizo, la cual no duda en utilizar para darla una gran cantidad de ataques al Echidna.

_ Dame la Esmeralda. _

Knuckles no responde. Shadow se prepara para utilizar la energía caos. Knuckles al ver esto, sonríe de lado. _ Eres estúpido. _ Exclamo para disgusto del erizo. Shadow terminan lanzando una lanza de energía caos, en espera de que eso sea suficiente para terminar con esta pelea. Lo que no contaba, es que Knuckles alzara una de sus manos hacia el rayo, desvaneciéndolo.

_ ¿Qué? _ La sorpresa de Shadow fue bastante gratificante para el guardián, quien con una sonrisa exclamo.

_ Soy el guardián de esta isla, de la Esmeralda Madre. ¿Esperabas que la energía Caos fuera un problema para mí? _

Shadow gruño entre dientes. _ Esto es ridículo. Dame la Esmeralda. _

Knuckles soltó un suspiro irritado. _ No lo hare, ¿Para qué quieres la Esmeralda? ¿No es suficiente con las Esmeraldas del caos? _

Shadow guardo silencio, no es que sorprendiera a Knuckles, el guardián se preparó para un próximo ataque, no tenía tiempo para dudas. Sin embargo, Shadow dejo de estar en guardia.

El medio erizo tenía una mirada conflictiva, pero por la forma en que sus pupilas estaban desenfocadas, lo que sea que lo mantenía en conflicto no tenía nada que ver con Knuckles. El pelinegro casi gruño, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo.

_ ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? _ Pregunto inseguro el Echidna. _ Sabes que, no importa. Lárgate de mí isla. _

Aparentemente, Las palabras de Knuckles sacaron a Shadow de sus turbios pensamientos, espero que este volviera a su comportamiento hostil, lo cual no sucedió. El Erizo frunció los labios.

_ Tu… Me hablas con mucha confianza. _ Knuckles tuvo la sensación de que hubo una pregunta implícita en el aire, la cual fue contestada por el medio erizo amnésico. _ Dime, ¿de dónde me conoces? _ Exigió saber.

El guardián hizo una mueca. _ Te conozco porque eres el erizo psicótico que ayudo a Eggman en varias ocasiones, el que casi mato a Sonic y a todo el planeta. Pensé que habías muerto después de tu ultimo sacrificio…_

Shadow asintió con sequedad. _ Ya veo… _ Knuckles no tenía idea de que más hacer, seguía parado inseguro, esperando una acción por parte del invasor. Knuckles no era bueno para estas cosas sociales, además de que la continua presencia extraña de Shadow en su isla le ponía los pelos de punta.

_ Si ya terminaste de meditar, Vete de aquí, no eres bienvenido. _ Nuevamente las palabras de Knuckles ocasionaron que Shadow pusiera mala cara, una indignada que homicida al menos.

_ Se supone que me conoces. _ Dijo Shadow en un gruñido. _ ¿No debería ser yo bienvenido a tu isla? _

Knuckles frunció el ceño incrédulo ante la audaz pregunta de Shadow. _ ¿Perdón? ¡Me atacaste, y no solo eso, quieres robar a la esmeralda Maestra! ¡Obviamente no eres bienvenido! _

Shadow negó la cabeza, causando una ola de irritación en el Echidna. _ No, me conoces, yo debo ser bienvenido aquí. _

_ Haber Genio. ¿Y porque crees que por conocerte debo permitirte estar aquí? _ La pregunta salió con sarcasmo. La cual fue interceptada por una mirada en blanco por parte del erizo.

_ Recibes a los otros, te quejas y a veces pelean, pero ellos son bienvenidos porque los conoces, entonces por lógica, yo también soy bienvenido. _

Knuckles se tomó unos largos segundos para procesar la respuesta del Erizo, llegando a una escandalosa conclusión. _ ¿¡Me estabas espiando!? _ La idea molesto profundamente al Echidna, quien no había sentido en ningún momento una presencia ajena a las de sus amigos cuando visitaban. ¿Había sido Shadow capaz de ocultar su presencia y energía? No… Si ese fuera el caso, no se hubiera delatado hoy. ¿O sí?

Shadow nuevamente negó. _ La murciélago me lo dijo… _

_ … _

Knuckles apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Claro que era esa maldita mujer, quien creía tener la autoridad para venir a su isla cuando se le diera la gana…

_ Pues te mintió, además ella tampoco es bienvenida aquí, es una molestia. _ Afirmo con fuerza el pelirrojo, sin impórtale la mirada inquisitoria del erizo. _ No obstante, eso no explica nada. ¿Esta otra vez trabajando con el doctor ese? ¿Es por eso que quieres la esmeralda? _

Un pequeño alivio se abrió en la mente del guardián cuando Shadow negó. _ ¿Entonces? _

_ Necesito la esmeralda… _

Esa no era la respuesta que Knuckles quería escuchar. _ Bueno, es una pena, porque la Esmeralda no será utilizada por nadie. _

Shadow entrecerró los ojos, pero siguió sin dar indicios de querer reanudar la pelea. _ ¿Por qué? _

Knuckles gruño. _ Porque no, su poder no debe ser utilizado para los estúpidos caprichos de los de la superficie. _ Exclamo irritado, siempre querían utilizar la Esmeralda Madre para algo estúpido, como gobernar el mundo o para robarla por ser una joya o más estupideces por parte de Sonic.

Shadow inclino la cabeza pensativo _ ¿Si te digo mi motivo, reconsideradas dejarme usar la Esmeralda? _

_ No. _

Shadow asintió. _ Bien, te lo diré. _ Knuckles casi gimió de cansancio, Shadow tenía más en común con Sonic de lo que los dos están dispuestos a admitir. _ Según información confiable, la Esmeralda que reside en la isla flotante debería tener la capacidad de restaurar mis recuerdos… deseo que mis recuerdos vuelvan, sin importar que. _

Knuckles chasqueo la lengua, el motivo no era tan malo, Shadow debe estar pasándolo horrible sin tener sus recuerdos, dejando de lado que esos recuerdos no son los más optimistas del mercado. Si hubiera sido el Knuckles del pasado, rechazar la petición hubiera sido lo más normal y lógico a hacer.

No obstante… Shadow tenía razón en algo, él lo conoce, y al Echidna se le forma un nudo en el estómago tener que dejar en esa situación tan delicada a alguien que conoce personalmente, sin importa si es un estúpido erizo insufrible.

Knuckles soltó otro suspiro, dándose cuenta lo mucho que ha cambiado con el pasar de los años.

_ Ven, veré que puedo hacer con tu cabeza vacía. _

Knuckles se dio la vuelta rápidamente para encaminarse hacia el altar de la Esmeralda, así que no noto la pequeña pero presente sonrisa de Shadow.

El erizo rápidamente se pudo a la altura de Knuckles, para molestia de este. Otra cosa que noto, era que Shadow era un rato largo más alto de Knuckles, el Echidna maldijo entre dientes la herencia Echidna en su sangre, lo cual le hacía verse pequeño y le impedía hacer crecer sus músculos. 

Shadow también había notado cosas curiosas del Echidna a su lado. Como el único de su especia, era bastante fascinante verlo. Shadow tenía cierto amor por el conocimiento, no sabía de donde venía el interés, pero siempre aparecía en momentos inoportunos, como este. Shadow, en toda su capacidad observadora, noto cuan diferente eran físicamente los Echidna a las demás especies que había conocido; a pesar de tener una altura promedio, eran físicamente delgados y esbeltos, algo desconcertante debido a que esos cuerpos con apariencia frágil contenían una fuerza superior a los demás, otra cosa era el cabello, largo de un brillante color carmesí, En la pelea Shadow lo había visto danzar en el aire, en unos momentos parecía suave y sedoso y en otros duro y puntiagudo. Todo en el Echidna era francamente interesante. Así como detuvo su lanza de poder Caos… Seguramente a ella le gustaría ver también al Echidna

Shadow hizo una mueca, otra vez la sensación de estar olvidando algo, lo cual lo hacía sentir nostálgico… ¿Quién es “ella? ¿Porque siempre tenía que asociar a ese ente sin rostro con todo lo que conocía?

Quería saber con tantas ganas lo que se estaba perdiendo en su mente. Por eso había ido en busca de respuesta, ni siquiera su manejo con las Esmeraldas Caos le ayudaron… Hasta que se encontró con esa mujer murciélago.

_ “ _¿Mmm? Tal vez ese cabeza hueca pueda ayudarte… dicen que su Esmeralda es todo un tesoro con poderes misteriosos” __ Podía recordar el ronroneo divertido del murciélago cuando le menciono de la extraña isla que flotaba en el cielo. Shadow no le creyó hasta que estuvo en la isla.

La Esmeralda Maestra, el nombre activaba algo en el que lo hacía reconocible, como si antes ya hubiera estado en presencia de la esmeralda. Por todo lo que sabía, eso bien podría ser cierto.

Llegaron hacia el gran altar de la Esmeralda Madre, donde su gran magnitud podía ser vista y admirada desde cada ángulo.

Shadow se estremeció ante la sensación de energía caos concentrado. Knuckles camino con confianza, sin verse afectado por las grandes cantidades de energía caos en el aire. El erizo ahora entendía completamente por qué su ataque con energía caos no había afectado al pelirrojo.

_ ¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¿No querías recuperar tus recuerdos? _ Le grito el Echidna al velo parado sin moverse, el pelirrojo ya iba por las escaleras del altar. Shadow ignoro la mirada recelosa del Echidna, así también como ignoro como la energía de la Esmeralda lo llamaba, como un canto de sirena.

Al llegar frente a la Esmeralda, Shadow apenas contuvo la bocanada de aire que expulso de sus pulmones, con la intensión de evitar que su cuerpo se tense ante la presión de aire. No lo había notado antes, pero… ¿cómo es que se puede respirar bien a esta altura? Además del crecimiento de las plantas y los arboles ¿Tiene la isla su propia atmosfera?

Knuckles le dio una mirada irritada cuando noto que la curiosidad del Erizo crecía. _ Una vez que termine con tus recuerdos, te iras. Y espero que no vueltas, Shadow. _

Shadow hizo una mueca, pero asintió a regañadientes, la prioridad eran sus recuerdos, no su curiosidad.

Observo con aguda atención cuando el Echidna coloco una de sus manos cubiertas en la superficie brillante de la Esmeralda, la acción fue respondida por el aumento del aura de la Esmeralda.

Con la otra mano, Knuckles tomo una de las manos de Shadow, sorprendiéndolo en el acto. _ Mantén la calma. _ Dijo con una calma que no había mostrado antes. _ El proceso empezara en un momento. Así que prepárate. _ Shadow asintió con seriedad.

Por fin, las respuestas que tanto ansían estarán devueltas en su mente. 

Knuckles le dio un último vistazo antes de cerrar los ojos.

Shadow sintió una avalancha de poder ahogarlo por completo, dicha avalancha que procedía del Echidna, la energía Caos de la Esmeralda Maestra. Inmediatamente el erizo es capaz de sentir como la gruesa barrera que protege su mente es pasada por los hilos de energía caos, lo que sucede después es borroso.

No obstante la energía no lo deja hasta 5 minutos después.

Cuando Knuckles lo soltó. Shadow se permitió regular su respiración, no se había dado cuenta que se había agitado. Knuckles retrocedió para vigilar la reacción de Shadow.

El erizo se recupera en un santiamén, coloco una máscara en blanco como expresión, y guardo silencio, Knuckles estaba incómodo con el Erizo oscuro tan cerca de la esmeralda Madre. El pelinegro no hizo un ademan de querer moverse o si había recuperado exitosamente sus recuerdos. El hecho de que no se está quejando debería ser un indicador de que el proceso tuvo existo, pero nunca se sabe con alguien como Shadow.

_ Oye… ¿Estas bien? _ Aunque Knuckles no es un chico de estar preocupándose por los demás, más aun con personas capaces de cuidar de sí mismo, como Shadow, el silencio es desconcertante, haciendo pensar al Echidna de que algo anda muy mal… _ ¿Shadow? _

El Erizo parpadeo lentamente, saliendo del pequeño trance. _ Yo… Recuerdo quien soy, La ultima forma de vida, fui creado como un arma perfecta… Lo recuerdo, todo… Y… _ Shadow volteo a ver al guardián. _ A Todos. _ Agrego.

Knuckles asintió rígidamente. _ Veo… Esto es todo ¿No?, Ya nada te retiene aquí, vete de la isla. _

_ Tú eres el guardián de la Esmeralda Maestra… Eres amigo del Falso erizo azul. _ Esta vez, el tono empleado por Shadow es oscuro y algo siniestro, Knuckles no le gusta la dirección que está tomando la aptitud del pelinegro. _… Dime, Guardián. ¿Por qué me ayudaste? ¿Cuáles son tus motivos? _

Knuckles gruño, la irritación volviendo con fuerza. _ Pensé que lo había dejado claro, quiero que te largues y no vuelvas. _

_ ¿Eso es todo? _ Shadow frunció el ceño, viendo con duda al Echidna. _ ¿No quieres algo más de mí? _ A Shadow no le extrañaría, no importa si este hombre era amigo del héroe azul, las personas habían demostrado ser todas iguales respecto a la avaricia, así como el Doctor, Knuckles seguramente no dejara pasar la oportunidad de utilizar a la última forma de vida como pago.

_ Bueno, también quiero que te vayas en silencio, pero aparentemente no estoy logrando nada… _ Knuckles estaba perdiendo la paciencia con este Erizo. _ No quiero a los buscapleitos como tu cerca de mi isla, vete ahora. _

Shadow a pesar de no entender por qué el Echidna no revelaba sus verdaderas intenciones, si entendía la razón por la que lo quería lejos, Shadow era un imán para los problemas, y el guardián era el protector de esta isla como la esmeralda maestra, tener a Shadow mucho tiempo en la isla sería contraproducente.

El Erizo aun tienes sus dudas, pero por los momentos, cumplirá con las demandas inmediatas del Echidna. Tenía más que suficiente poder para tele transportase debido a la energía residual de la esmeralda madre.

Con un saludo casi forzado, el Erizo se despidió, y en un pequeño halo de luz, dejo al guardián solo con la Esmeralda.

Knuckles se relajó de inmediato al no sentir más la presencia del mitad Erizo. _ Por fin, paz. _

El Echidna se deja caer, con la espalda apoyada en la esmeralda madre, permitió que el cansancio se mostrara en su cuerpo, no fue nada fácil manipular la energía Caos para hacer algo tan delicado como recuperar recuerdos reprimidos. El pelirrojo se estremeció ante la experiencia que fue estar dentro de la mente de Shadow por unos minutos, es seguro de que Shadow no haya experimentado lo mismo que él, no se mostró perturbado ni nada, es imposible que pueda mantener su cara en blanco si alguna vez llego a ver lo que Knuckles vio. 

Shadow hizo una mueca al aparecer en una isla cualquiera en la superficie, por dejaba de donde estaría la Isla flotante. El medio erizo no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada al cielo, desde donde estaba, era imposible detectar la isla, además que no fue extraño que no lograra sentir el desborde de energía que existía en el aire de la isla… Tenía entendido que la Isla era un lugar secreto para los terrestres, por lo tanto eran limitados aquellos que podían encontrar la isla, y todo se limitó al grupo de amigos del Guardián.

_ Mmm… Ahora que lo pienso, el guardián no contesto mi pregunta… _

¿Por qué ayudarme?

El Echidna era un misterio más del planeta tierra. Y todo lo que le rodeaba era tan fascinante como extraño.

Recordar todo lo que presencio le hace sentir un fuerte nudo en el pecho. El casi había destruido la tierra, el lugar que María tanto había anhelado conocer. Escupió sobre los deseos de su única amiga por un deseo irracional de venganza contra personas que jamás le hicieron daño.

¿Qué tan decepcionada estaría María ahora? ¿Estaría ella viendo desde algún lugar más allá de la muerte?

El Erizo ansiaba las respuestas a esas preguntas, pero estaba esa parte en el que se encogía de miedo por descubrir algo que lo destrozaría.

Nuevamente la imagen del Echidna apareció en su mente. Cuando había estado con María, ella le había mostrado un libro sobre las especie de Mobius, En él se decía que los Echidna, una antigua especie que Vivian en tribus, estaba prácticamente extinta.

Al igual que él, Knuckles estaba solo. Con un solo propósito se mantenía vivo el Echidna.

_ ¿Cuál sería mi propósito ahora que lo he perdido todo? _

Shadow decidió dejar toda el monologo filosófico para después, esta isla estaba habitada por una considerable cantidad de personas, y él no se encontraba en la capacidad de lidiar con más seres humanos.

La última forma de vida se dio media vuelta, despegando en un parpadeo hacia un destino aleatorio.

Buscaría un propósito, uno que enorgullezca a su vieja amiga, uno que le dé un motivo para continuar.

Aquí en la tierra.

Con el viento dando de lleno en su cara, y el sol iluminando parcialmente su cabello puntiagudo, Shadow sabe que está tomando una buena decisión al quedarse y aprender a vivir.

Como diría María. Un paso a la vez.


	2. Fiesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knuckles recibe una visita. Sonic planea un nuevo evento y... ¿Nuevos problemas?

Knuckles gruño por lo bajo, la suave sensación de la Esmeralda Maestra a sus espalda, lo llenaba un poco de tranquilidad, tranquilidad que desaparece cuando ese molesto erizo azul aparezca.

En…

3

2

1

_ ¡Ey, Knux! _ La irritante voz del erizo logra sacar otro gruñido más profundo en el medio Echidna, El peli azul viene acompañado con su inseparable hermano menor, Un niño medio zorro con un coeficiente intelectual que deja en ridículos a los genios modernos. El zorrillo le dio un saludo entusiasma al guardián. _ ¡Knuckles! ¡Hola de nuevo! _

El Echidna no había visto al dúo en un buen tiempo, casi dos meses desde su última aventura, Sonic tendía a visitarlo todas las semanas, pero estuvo muy ocupado los últimos meses por culpa de los destrozos de Eggman.

_ Tsk. Tails es bien recibido aquí, pero tu erizo… ¿No te dije que te largaras de mis isla? _ Sonic recibe el tosco comentario con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

_ Ow, Knux, ¿Estas molesto porque te descuide un poco? _ El arrullo molesto de Erizo se interrumpió por un ataque sorpresa por parte del pelirrojo. _ Wow, Wow… Alguien amaneció con mucha energía, Eh. _

Tails intervino ante de la próxima broma del peli azul, lo cual fue una fortuna porque Knuckles ya tenía preparado su puño para insertado a la cara del idiota. _ ¡Knuckles, tenemos buenas noticias! _ El pelirrojo dejo de enviarle miradas oscuras al héroe azul para fijar su atención en el pequeño zorrito. _ ¡Vencimos a Eggman otra vez! _ La forma en que Tails inflo el pecho en orgullo hizo sonreír al serio Echidna. Sonic noto la acción, y no pudo evitar imitar esa amable sonrisa.

_ Eso es genial, Tails. _ Felicito Knuckles suavemente, aunque sea solo para apaciguar al niño, no es como si Eggman tuviera la oportunidad de ganar, era un inepto cuando se trataba de trazar “un plan maestro”. _ Por tu emoción, dudo que eso sea todo. _

Sonic vio ese su momento para intervenir.

_ ¡Así es! _ Exclamo igual de emocionado. _ ¡La próxima semana se cumple 10 años de victorias continuas sobre ese cabeza de huevo! ¡Haremos una súper fiesta! ¡Todo el Mobius celebrara con nosotros! _ Sonic coloco uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros del Echidna. _ Y tu mi amigo, tienes que asistir. _

Knuckles inconscientemente hizo una mueca inconforme, a él no le gustaba para nada los eventos sociales, mucho más lo que tienen que ver con la cosa esa de héroes. El mismo no se consideraba parte de la banda de héroes de Sonic, solo iba con ellos de vez en cuando, no quería ser incluido y tampoco acosado por los fans locos o paparazis.

Sonic no extraño la mueca de su mejor amigo.

_ Oh vamos Knux. Sera fantástico. Solo nuestros amigos, te lo juro, no va haber cámaras ni gente extraña gritando mi nombre. _ Ante esto último, El erizo guiño un ojo, haciendo que el pelirrojo pusiera los ojos en blanco. Tails también intervino con su parte de ruegos.

_ Si, Knuckles. Hace mucho que no nos reunimos todos, será divertido. Te lo prometo. _ El Zorrito tuvo incluso la audacia de hacer sus famosos ojos de cachorrito, los cuales eran difíciles de resistir.

_ Estoy seguro que será divertido, pero no puedo dejar a la isla sin protección. _ Sonic gimió irritado ante la típica excusa del pelirrojo. _ Es mi deber Sonic, no puedo dejarlo de lado. _

Antes de que Sonic soltara un comentario mordaz, Tails se hizo cargo de la diplomacia.

_ ¿No tienes una forma de esconder la isla por unas horas? Lo has hecho antes, ¿No? _

El Guardián hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo de él usando el poder la esmeralda maestra para crear un campo de fuerza alrededor de la isla. Él puede hacerlo en esta ocasión también, pero siempre se ha sentido muy incómodo con la idea de usar el poder que juro proteger de las manos codiciosas de los humanos. Le hace sentir que no es tan diferente a esas personas que vienen a robar a la Esmeralda Madre.

_ Sera solo por esta ocasión, Knux. Vamos, hace mucho que no te veo, quiero pasar un buen rato con uno de mis mejores amigos. _

Knuckles frunce los años al ver el obvio chantaje emocional por parte de Sonic. Knuckles cerró los ojos resignado, única respuesta que necesito el dúo para compartir sonrisas idénticas.

_ ¿Eso es un sí? _ Pregunta Tails, aun teniendo conocimiento de la respuesta del musculo del equipo.

_ Si… Estúpidos. _ Susurra cuando los vez celebrando antes de que termine de afirma. El dúo, que en realidad, hace mucho que se volvió trio. Se sientan en las escaleras del altar para ponerse al día. Sonic con sus ocurrentes comentarios estúpidos y Tails con su emoción infantil sobre todas sus aventuras hasta ahora.

_ ¿Y tú, Knuckles? ¿Algo nuevo que contar? _ Tails le mira con mucha atención, Mientras que Sonic le daba una mirada burlona.

_ Si, Knux. ¿Algo nuevo aparte de dormir todo el día sobre esa roca tuya? _

Knuckles tenía ganas de golpear la cabeza dura del erizo, pero el recuerdo fugaz de un par de ojos rojos le hizo parpadeo un par de veces.

_ Ahora que lo dices… Si paso algo interesante hace unas semanas. _ Knuckles capto el interés de sus dos amigos. _ Shadow vino a la isla. _ Exclamo sin censura, ganándose de inmediato dos expresiones en blanco para luego pasar al desconcierto y por ultima a una expresión de sorpresa.

_ ¡¿Shadow?! _

Sonic se inclinó hacia adelante, la curiosidad escrita en todo su rostro. _ Wow, me equivoque, sí que tuviste algo interesante que hacer. _ Tails también se movió también hacia adelante, los dos viendo a Knuckles con atención.

_ No pensé que Shadow siguiera vivo, no lo hemos visto en casi tres años. ¿Porque vino? _ Tails hizo una mueca ante el crudo comentario de Sonic.

Knuckles se encogió de hombros. _Vino por la esmerada maestra, quería utilizarla para recuperar unos recuerdos reprimidos. Todo paso rápido y en menos de lo que piensas, se fue. _

Sonic silbo impresionado e incrédulo. _ ¿Le dejaste estar cerca de la Esmeralda Madre? _ 

Knuckles hizo una mueca ante las miradas indiscretas. _ Parecía bastante desesperado por recordar. Creo que era amnésico. Aunque la Esmeralda lo arreglo. _

_ Tienes que estar bromeando, ¿Amnesia? Espero que el buen doctor huevo no tenga la oportunidad de ponerle las manos encima. _ Exclamo Sonic haciendo una mueca de simpatía por la situación de Shadow. _ ¿Qué paso después de que se fue? _

_ Me desplome por el cansancio. _ Admitió a regañadientes. _ Es difícil utilizar la energía de caos en la mente de las personas, tuve que tener mucho cuidado. _

_ ¿Utilizaste energía caos en la mente de alguien? _ Tails se veía fascinado con la idea. Sus ojos azules parecían dos luceros de lo brillantes que estaban. _ ¿Entraste a la mente de Shadow para manipular sus recuerdos? _

Sonic inclino la cabeza, él también quería saber. _ Vaya, entrar a la cabeza de Shadow, no quiero imaginar los horrores que abras visto, Knux. _

El Echidna recordó cosas bastante desgarradoras en la mente del Erizo pelinegro, un pequeño dolor sordo se instaló por unos momentos en su pecho.

_ No manipule sus recuerdo, solo deje libre los que reprimía. No observe mucho, solo hice mi trabajo y ya. _

Sonic asintió compresivo. _ Eso es bueno, lo que sea que pase por la cabeza de ese sujeto, es mejor no darle un vistazo. _

Knuckles arqueo una ceja ante el comentario. _ ¿Y eso? ¿Tienes miedo acaso? _

Sonic bufo por lo bajo. _ Quisieras. Solo digo que es mejor no meternos en sus asuntos. Dudo que lo aprecie con lo reservado que es. _

_ Ni siquiera lo conoces, como sabes que es reservado. _ Dijo Knuckles mientras le daba una mirada extrañada a su mejor amigo azul.

Tails carraspeo un poco. _ Debo estar de acuerdo con Sonic, Nadie apreciaría que un desconocido sepa una parte de sus recuerdos privados. _

Knuckles no menciono el momento incómodo y extraño cuando Shadow afirmo ser bienvenido a su casa solo por ser conocido de Knuckles. Eso es algo que un le trae sensaciones contradictorias.

_ Supongo… _

Sonic iba a decir otra cosa cuando una idea le llego a la mente. _ Un momento, si Shadow recupero sus recuerdos, ¿Eso significa que otra vez es malvado? O ¿Era malvado por no tener recuerdos? _

Knuckles arqueo ambas cejas, esa era un punto valido. Pero luego recordó el comportamiento extrañamente dócil del Erizo negro. _ Eso no pareció ser el caso, se fue una vez termino todo, en silencio. _ Lo último lo dio viendo con mala cara al escandaloso de su amigo azul, Sonic se encoge de hombros indiferente con una gran sonrisa.

_ Bueno, ya no es un enemigo, entonces está bien. ¿Sabes dónde fue? Podríamos invitarlo a la fiesta. _ Exclamo Tails, Tanto Knuckles como Sonic compartieron una mirada dudosa ante la propuesta del pequeño zorro. Tails frunce el ceño al notar la mirada. _ ¿Es eso un no? _

Knuckles suspira. _ No sé a dónde fue, Tails. Y no creo que a Shadow le guste ir a una fiesta con nosotros. _

_ ¿Por qué? _

_ Eso es obvio, niño. Porque si no mal recuerdas, fuimos enemigos hace nada, peleamos, diablos, creo que hasta salió en la televisión. Auch. _ Knuckles golpeo al peli azul cuando soltó la palabra mal sonante frente al niño. _ Eso dolió. _ Se quejó en murmullos.

_ Eres un idiota. _ Le dice el Echidna a héroe azul. _Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo. Lo siento chico, pero es una mala idea invitar a alguien con intenciones dudosas. _

Tails dejó caer sus orejitas de zorro. _ Pero… ¿No deberíamos darle una oportunidad? _

Los dos chicos mayores se vieron en problemas cuando el Zorrito les miro con sus ojos cristalinos, pidiendo una oportunidad. Knuckles hizo una mueca, no obstante, años de soledad le han quitado gran parte del coeficiente intelectual emocionar, por lo que no tiene mucho efecto ahora después del primer intento.

Sonic por otra parte.

_ Oh vamos, Bro. _ Gimió en agonía el Erizo, tratando de evitar conectar su mirada con su hermanito. No duro mucho. _ Ok, ok. Me rindo. _ Alzando las manos, le dedico una sonrisa torcida al pequeño zorrito. _ Veré si puedo encontrarlo antes de la próxima semana. _

Knuckles se burló ante la débil voluntad de Erizo, ganándose una mirada molesta del mismo.

La conversación quedo olvidada cuando Sonic se lanzó hacia su amigo pelirrojo, comenzando una pelea amistosa en el suelo. Tails se rio entre dientes, animándolos por igual a ambos buscapleitos.

La tarde paso rápidamente entre juegos y duelos de prácticamente todo. Knuckles termino despidiendo a sus amigos tarde en la noche, estaba súper cansado cuando se encontró solo, la tranquilidad de la isla lo envolvió como una cálida manta, el arrullo de los animales preparándose para la noche hacían más pesados los parpados del guardián. Con esfuerzo regreso al altar. Subir las escaleras fue un martirio, pero todo valió la pena cuando llego a su lugar usual de descanso, al lado del suave resplandor de la Esmeralda Maestra.

Al caer al mundo de los sueños, rápidamente vio cómo su mente se conectaba con el constante flujo de energía Caos, así mismo, el Echidna se conectó con todo, las plantas, arboles, animales. Incluso mucho más lejos, como en la superficie.

La energía de Caos lo guio como un arroyo, mostrándole la paz de la noche, como el mundo de los sueños recibía con una amable cordialidad a los habitantes de la superficie. El guardián, nunca se había sentido tan conectado con el mundo como cuando soñaba, Sonic siempre se burlaba por sus hábitos de tomar siestas, pero claro, el Erizo nunca tendrá la oportunidad de experimental el verdadero mundo de los sueños, no como lo haría un guardián Echidna…

La exclusividad solo mejoro la experiencia.

Lo duro de acostumbrarse al viajar entre los sueños como una entidad de energía caos intangible, era que cuando despertaba, su energía Caos terminaba en un gran desorden, desbordándose y escurriéndose de su cuerpo, siendo inútil el esfuerzo de controlarla, Knuckles solo tiene que tomarse unos momento para que su energía se reorganice.

Aun del molesto despertar… Knuckles agradeció el descanso, estando de un buen humor.

No fue tan malo que el idiota de Sonic viniera de visita.

Shadow aumento la velocidad, había estado explorando este mundo, aprendiendo, confirmando lo que una vez leyó junto a su única amiga. La tierra era hermosa, María no se equivocó, este mundo valía la pena, la naturaleza, los Mobius, aún no ha conocido humanos, solo ha estado en el Territorio de los Mobius, pero ahora, quiere conocer la especie de María, y es ahí donde ahora se dirige.

El mundo ha estado dividido desde la aparición de la especie Mobians, Humanos híbridos de especies animales, debido a sus características, eran fácilmente reconocibles, además de tener personalidades pasivas. Mientras que los humanos, a pesar de haber sido la especie dominante, se vio obligada a dejar mucho de sus territorios por las guerras entre ellos, una vez eso pasó, Los Mobians la reclamaron para sí.

Desde años ha habido cierta tensión entre las dos especies, pero nada que fuera tan preocupante.

Shadow tenía conocimiento de los tratados de paz y no agresión entre las dos especies. Vivian separados, pero eso no impedía que se mezclaran.

Después de esta zona desértica, donde estaban las costas, se llegaban a los territorios humanos. 

El Erizo nuevamente acelero, sobrepasando la velocidad del sonido, el calor lo molesto un poco, su cabello parcialmente largo y puntiagudo le hacía sudar la nuca, una sensación que encontró desagradable y que hasta los momentos nunca había experimentado. Lo bueno es que la arena era un poco más sólida que la nieve en las montañas, no tendría que preocuparse por accidentes.

Shadow frunció el ceño, alerta. Se irrito un poco consigo mismo por estar tan distraído. El Erizo logro observa por el rabillo del ojo un sombra seguirlo y tratar de sobrepasarlo. Su mente recordó la imagen de Sonic, el único que puede seguirle el ritmo….

El Pelinegro dejo de correr, poniéndose en guardia, había visto ya tres veces la sombra a su lado y pasarlo.

_ ¿Quién eres? _ Exclamo en un gruñido. Su profunda voz fue lo único que se escuchó en el desértico lugar. Shadow frunció el ceño, por unos momentos. Al no ver nadie, trato de sentir la energía a su alrededor. Confirmando que no había nada más que él, ni siquiera un animal cerca. _ ¿Me equivoque? _

Shadow lo pensó… No, él no se equivocó, algo había estado corriendo a su lado, la presencia de ese ser no pudo ser producto de su imaginación.

El Erizo siguió buscando a los alrededores. _ Tsk. _ La irritación subió rápidamente por su columna, apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, aun así, Shadow tuvo que darse por vencido, el desierto era pesado y no quería estar más en su dominios. A regañadientes reanudo su marcha. Sin notar nada extraño esta vez.

Shadow se alejó rápidamente, sin notar que la sombra de una figura se posaba justo en el lugar donde había estado parado el Erizo.

**__ ¿…? __ **

De vuelta con la última forma de vida definitiva. Shadow dio un suspiro de alivio al verse fuera del calor del desierto, la fresca brisa marina fue más que bienvenida.

Para el erizo, correr sobre el agua era más que un juego. El océano, Shadow nunca se mostró más en paz que cuando corría por estas mareas impredecibles, cuando por su lado, los animales marinos salían a la superficie para saludarlo. Era un tipo de calor en su pecho que le llenaba de cierta calidez que no recordaba haber sentido desde María.

Al tener la mente en calma otra vez, desecha cualquier pensamiento sobre lo que paso en el desierto, si por casualidad si había un enemigo, entonces lo enfrentaría.

Solo quería llegar con los humanos.

Y a la velocidad que iba, no fue sorpresa poder ver la primera civilización humana después de la frontera.

Shadow, a pesar de tener casi en su totalidad los genes de los Mobians, Su propia persona se sentía más cómoda con los humanos, que fue lo único que conoció en sus días como experimento, los humanos no fueron malos, diligentes y responsables en todo lo que hacían, pero siempre tenían esa pequeña sonrisa de orgullo cuando lo observaban. Le dedicaron horas y horas para perfeccionar a Shadow, para que fuera perfecto.

_ María… ¿Serán estos humanos como aquellos que nos mantuvieron en los laboratorios? ¿O nuevamente seré sorprendido por estos seres? _

Tantas preguntas, nuevas como antiguas. Shadow ahora tiene la oportunidad de responderlas, por él y por su vieja amiga.

_ Aquí estamos. _

Un gran puerto lleno de barcos pesqueros le dio la bienvenida, muchos humanos se encontraban en ellos, navegando, sacando redes llenas de peces de distintas especies. Algunos reían y otros gritaban. Pero la atmosfera era la misma, una agradable paz. Casi se cae del agua por bajar la velocidad.

_ Primero, llegar al puerto. _ Con eso, Menos de un segundo, Shadow ya estaba en el puerto, en medio de un gran docena de pescadores. Quienes abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al ver a un Mobians aparecer de repente.

_ ¿¡Qué diablos!? _

Los humanos retrocedieron, la forma de Shadow era bastante intimidante, con su ropa de cuero negro, su extraño cabello puntiagudo hacia atrás y mirada roja, además de tener el aura pesada de su energía Caos.

_ Es un mobian. _ Susurro uno cauteloso. Shadow inclino un poco la cabeza, curioso ante a reacción, no obstante, la descarto como un comportamiento perfectamente normal hacia un extraño como él. El monto de humanos se dispersó cuando Shadow comenzó a caminar entre ellos, parecían querer alejarse lo más posible del medio erizo. _ Mierda… ¿Dónde está la policía cuando la necesitas? _

¿Policía? Shadow frunció el ceño, si mal no recordaba, la policía era la fuerza de justicia de los humanos, con el propósito de defender a los inocentes de los crimines diarios. La pregunta ahora es. ¿Por qué tendría que venir la policía? ¿Un protocolo para recibir a los Mobians?

Shadow dio un paso cerca de un humano. Este se estremeció. _ ¡Mierda! ¡No te acerques! _ Varios se apartaron asustados, ya no era simple precaución. Era miedo. Mucho miedo.

_ No se muevan, el tratado sigue en pie, así que no hay que temer que nos haga daño. _ Dijo uno, parecía ser el que estaba a cargo, pues los demás no dudaron en hacer caso a sus palabras. El comentario hizo que Shadow se mostrara más confundido. ¿Tratado? ¿De qué? _ Un segundo… Creo que he visto este mobian antes. _

A Shadow no le gustó mucho lo que eso implicaba. Los humanos seguían observándolo como si fuera una bestia salvaje.

_ Es el… _ Exclamo otro aterrorizado. _ ¡Joder! ¡Es el! ¡El que casi nos mata a todos! _ Como si fuera una enfermedad contagiosa. El pánico se extendió por los hombres, quienes ya no hicieron el esfuerzo de mantener la calma. Todos y cada uno de ellos corrieron a direcciones aleatorias. Otros se quedaron en sus lugares, paralizados por el terror.

Shadow vio que era imprudente seguir en el mismo lugar, más ahora que las sirenas de la policía se escuchaban a lo lejos. Shadow se desplaza hacia la salida del puerto, saliendo hasta las calles que daban al centro de la pequeña ciudad. El erizo no pensó en aumentar la velocidad para desaparecer de la vista, solo lo suficiente como para alejarse del disturbio.

Llego a una parte donde las sirenas no llegaban a oírse, los humanos estaban más ocupados en sus propios asuntos como para notar al mobian recién aparecido. Shadow se tomó momento para inspeccionar su entorno. Ciertamente esto no era lo que esperaba al llegar a los terrenos de los humanos.

El erizo agradeció que sus orejas de erizo estuvieran camufladas por su cabello, al menos eso no sería lo primero que notarían si lo llegaran a descubrir. Tal vez no debió desaparecer, eso solo lo haría ver culpable.

Bueno, ya era tarde. Shadow camino entre la multitud de personas, alerta y a la vez curioso de lo que lo rodeaba. Las ciudades humanas tenían una arquitectura muy diferente a los Mobians, mas intimidante por decirlo de alguna manera, las casas mobian eran como cabañas, cómodas y agradables, mientras que la ciudad estaba repleta de estos grandes rascacielos, además del constante ruido, algo que los Mobian no tenían debido a su poco interés hacia los autos.

_ Diferente… El hogar que María no pudo conocer. _ Shadow sintió nostalgia en pensar como sería la sonrisa de esa pequeña niña al ver este mundo extraño. Seguramente igual de brillante que el sol. _ Espero que puedas disfrutar esto a través de mí, María. _

Hubo un edificio en particular que le llamo la atención. Salía y entraba una gran cantidad de humanos, ya sea infantes o adultos.

Shadow decidió probar suerte yendo ahí, aunque la idea de estar en un lugar tan abarrotado y cerrado le pone los pelos de punta. Curiosamente, el edificio era más grande de lo que hubiera pensado, había como muchas tiendas ubicadas en cada esquina. Esto era un centro comercial, los había visto en Mobians, pero ver uno humano era emocionante.

Exploro las tiendas que más llamaran su atención, lo que fueron algunas tiendas de comida, otra de joyas y algunas deportivas.

Actualmente estaba en una de electrodomésticos. Shadow pensó que la tecnología general de la tierra era bastante atrasada, nada como el arca o los robots del doctor. Paso por los pasillos a paso lento, grandes televisores estaban a su vista, algunos encendidos mostrando el canal de noticias. Algo en ella, lo dejo desconcertado.

_ _“...Como si fuera poco, la próxima semana los llamados héroes Mobians tendrán una semana de celebración, por todas las victorias que han obtenido con el pasar del tiempo, ¿Qué opinas de esto, Jerry? __

_ _Jajaja, Ya sabes que opino, Mike. Digo que estos llamados Héroes deberían bajar dos barras a su arrogancia. ¿Semana de celebración?, Yo digo que esto es otro evento para alzar el ego del ya arrogante Sonic the hedgehog. __ La imagen cambio para mostrar una foto poco halagadora del erizo azul, quien se mostraba golpeando a uno de los robots de Eggman con una sonrisa engreída. _ ¿ _Sera que lo Mobians no saben de la humildad? Que desgracia. __

 __ ¿Saben quiénes más estarán en esta grande celebración? __ Mike se carcajeo mientras le daba un codazo juguetón a su compañero. _ _No más que los causantes de más desastres naturales que la humanidad ha experimentado. __ La imagen cambio, mostrando esta vez, a Tails con Amy, ambos con expresiones avergonzadas mientras que trataban de arreglar una puerta destrozada. Jerry negó divertido_ _Y eso no es todo, Aparentemente, a pocos días para esta gran celebración, hoy se presentó una llamada hacia la estación de policía local, donde se avistaba al buscado terrorista Mobian, curiosamente, con una estética muy similar al héroe azul. __

Shadow se congelo cuando la siguiente imagen a mostrar era una de el mismo, peleando con el grupo de Fake, ellos se encontraba heridos, mientras que Shadow los veía indiferente, Sonic era el único que lo desafiaba de pie.

_ _Wow, eso sí que son malas noticias. __ Exclamo Jerry. __ Pero para los Mobians, más publicidad mala para su imagen. __ La imagen se fue tan rápido como llego. _ _Y dime Mike, algo sobre la extraña mancha roja que se ha visto en los encuentro del afamado erizo. __

Esta vez, la imagen era borrosa y de baja calidad, No obstante, Shadow no era estúpido, reconoce ese color de cabello y esa silueta. El Guardián que le había ayudado a recuperar los recuerdos.

_ _Como siempre, este fantasma es solo es, un fantasma. ¿Tal vez sea un fan bastante persistente del erizo? __

__ Lo dudo, mira esos destrozos que hay a su alrededor, ese fantasma debe tener una gran deuda con la ciudad solo por daños a propiedad privada. __

Shadow arrugo los labios, claramente se podía ver que el Echidna había tratado de proteger a una familia atrás suyos de una manada de robots enormes. ¿Qué rayos pasa con estos humanos?

_ _Como siempre, los Mobians causando desastres. Deberían hacerse responsables por una vez en vez de estar haciendo fiestas. __

_ _Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Jerry. Bueno, la hora se nos acaba, amigos. Nos vemos en el próximo episodio de “Chisme life”. A la misma hora todo los días. __

Shadow hizo un ruido de molestia, ese programa le había quitado la poca alegría que había obtenido en su exploración.

Terrorista.

Así que por eso los humanos del puerto habían estado tan asustados. Había pasado un tiempo, pero Shadow aún seguía siendo malas noticias para los humanos. Aquella vez, recordaba la foto que habían mostrado, no sabía que la pelea estaba siendo filmada o algo, en su mente solo había ira, hacia todos, y no había dudado en desatarlo sobre el planeta que le quito la cosa que más amaba.

Pero eso fue antes, el aprendió, lo sabia la verdad ahora.

Pero los humanos no.

La especie de María lo consideraba peligroso, y obviamente no lo querían cerca.

_ Lo siento María, esto no era lo que quería mostrarte. _

Shadow salió de la tienda, no se molestó en aparentar normalidad, a la velocidad del sonido, solo una racha roja con negro se deslumbro, saliendo de la ciudad, regresando en sus pasos, Shadow estaba confundido de que hacer.

_ Lo siento. _ Susurro, el dolor llego con fuerza, casi debilitándolo. _ Lo lamento… Pero, realmente no sé qué hacer.

¿Cómo cumplirá el sueño de María, cuando desde el principio fue su ira la que le quito toda oportunidad? De todas las cosas, Shadow fue el único que termino matando la memoria de su amada amiga. La venganza…dejo de ser dulce en el momento que Shadow quiso vivir en paz.

La noche llego demasiado rápido, Shadow aún seguía corriendo por el desierto, regresar con los Mobians era una apuesta mucho más seguro que quedarse con los humanos, por alguna razón, Lo Mobians que lo habían visto caminando o explorando por los pueblos lo habían tratado con cordialidad, nada como el suceso en la ciudad Humana.

¿No lo reconocían?

No, eso sería imposible, Los humanos lo reconocieron al instante, y eso que Shadow no había tratado de destruir su parte del mundo.

¿Tal vez simplemente su pasado haya sido ignorado por los Mobians? Posible, después de todo, los híbridos eran conocidos por tener un buen corazón en general, pocos eran aquellos que se desviaban hacia un camino mucho más oscuro, como Shadow. 

Ahora que lo piensa, El guardián lo conocía, sabia de lo peligroso que era el mismo Shadow, con recuerdos o sin ellos. Incluso lo ataco. Pero aun así, el Guardián había accedido a ayudarlo, pidiendo como pago el que Shadow se fuera. A pesar de todo, Shadow seguir estando un poco inseguro con eso.

Lo que lleva a otra cosa.

Una fiesta de celebración. ¿Es en serio, Fake? ¿En qué estás pensando haciendo algo así? Es mucho más fácil llamar al doctor para que ataque una ciudad aleatoria. Shadow lo sabe, esa fiesta va a ser un gran desastre.

_ Es por eso que eres un simple fake. _


	3. Capitulo 3

_ Que molestia. _ Exclamo con enfado el Echidna, a su lado, Sonic mostró una enorme sonrisa. Ambos estaban en la ciudad hogar de Sonic. Knuckles se vio obligado a utilizar el poder Caos de la isla para mantenerla oculta mientras estaba lejos. _ ¿Es necesario hacer preparativos estúpidos cuando sabemos que Amy se apoderara de la batuta? _

Ante la mención de su acosadora número 1, Sonic hizo una mueca. _ Que te puedo decir, nadie puede contra Amy cuando tiene uno de sus “momentos”, Además, no quería tener que pasar este suplicio sin compañía. _

Knuckles arrugo la nariz ante el descaro típico de su amigo. _ Retiro lo dicho, esto no es una molestia, tu eres la molestia. _ Sonic se carcajeo. Knuckles se pregunta cómo es que se dejó convencer para pasar un día entero con una molestia enorme como Sonic. Ah, cierto. Tails…

_ Oye, mira. _Sonic apunto a una tienda de helados. Knuckles se mostró interesado. Resulta que la comida de la superficie era bastante variada, y resulta también que a Knuckles le gusto particularmente el postre conocido como helado. _ ¿Quieres uno? Yo invito. _ Sonic dio su típica sonrisa de buen chico, no es que Knuckles alguna vez caiga en su acto, pero si quería ese helado. Le dedico una mirada ceñuda al peli azul, quien solo le sonrió engreído. _ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Eso es un no? _

_ No sabes cuánto te odio, Sonic. _ Sonic solo dio una pulgar arriba en son de victoria. Knuckles le golpeo en el brazo, ganando una serie de quejas mientras ambos se dirigían hacia la heladería. _ Por cierto, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tienes que conseguir? _ Knuckles estaba un poco más contento ahora que tenía un gran helado de vainilla con lluvia de chocolate.

Sonic estaba igual de contento con uno completo de chocolate con fresa. _ Decoración, Ya sabes, todas esas cosas que no notamos pero que las chicas sí. _

_ ¿Chicas? ¿Qué tantas? _ Knuckles no recordaba que conocieran a muchas chicas, además de Amy y la pequeña Cream. _ Por favor dime que no invitaste a la murciélago. _

Sonic solo le dio una sonrisa divertida. _ Lo siento amigo, Amy fue más fuerte que yo. _ Knuckles suelta un gemido de agonía. _ Ey, no pongas esa cara, pensé que ustedes se habían reconciliado. _

_ Si con reconciliado te refieres a casi matarnos hasta poner una tregua, entonces sí. _ Knuckles le dan ulceras en pesar en esa mujer irritante, con su constantes burlas y su malicia hacia la Esmeralda maestra. _ Con esto tengo menos ganas de asistir. _

_ Recuerda que si no vas, Tails estará muy triste, así como Cream. Ella no te ha visto en un buen tiempo, sabes. _

Knuckles hizo una mueca al recordar la mirada llorosa de la niña conejita cuando Knuckles pasaba meses sin aparecer. Sonic era el encargado de sacarlo de su encierro cuando eso pasaba. Una combinación entre Tails y Cream sería su ruina.

_ Los odio. _

Sonic asintió. _ Claro, amigo. _ Ambos siguieron su camino en un silencio cómodo, siendo interrumpido cuando unos Mobians se acercaron a Sonic por un autógrafo. Knuckles se apartó del camino en silencio, él fue ignorado por los Fans del erizo. En estos momentos, cuando Sonic está rodeado por sonrisas deslumbrantes y ojos estrellados, solo lo que le hacen desear quedarse en su isla. El no pertenece al mismo mundo que sus amigos, Ellos son héroes, y Knuckles solo interviene cuando esta aburrido. Ellos salvan personas, las reconfortan y protegen, Knuckles le gruñe, les dice que se alejen y los asusta.

Diferentes. Muy diferentes. Sonic es un imán para todos, una manta protector para el débil, Knuckles es solo un muro, el cual se alza sobre ti, el que te protege porque estaba en el camino pero también el que te impide avanzar.

Tan molesto como eran los pensamientos, era una verdad irremediable. Knuckles siempre se sentiría inadecuado al lado de sus amigos.

Bueno… supongo que eso viene con el hecho de ser el único de su especie, así como un ermitaño de una isla flotante, acompañado con una roca mágica ancestral…

_ Lo siento, no puedo quedarme más tiempo. _Sonic les despidió con una sonrisa fácil. _ Mi amigo y yo tenemos un día planeado. _

Los fans se mostraron decepcionado que su momento con su ídolo durara tan poco, pero rápidamente fue olvidado para ver quién era el amigo que iba con Sonic, esperaban ver al genio mecánico Tails o la joven aterradoramente Fuerte con complejo de novia.

Pero no… Knuckles noto las miradas extrañas e inquisitorias de los chicos. No le gustó mucho que lo observaran así.

_ ¿Es un amigo? _ Pregunto uno curioso, aunque Knuckles se sintió un poco atacado por la pregunta, y no sabía porque. Sonic al parecer también lo sintió igual, pues frunció el ceño.

_ Así es, Knuckles es uno de mis amigos más cercanos. Mi mejor amigo en realidad. _ Ahora fue el turno de los Fans de fruncir el ceño con saña, a Sonic no les estaba gustando el rumbo que tomaba esta conversación. _ ¿Hay algún problema? _ Knuckles apretó los dientes, hubiera preferido dejar a los niños para seguir con sus compras.

_ Es que… No pensamos que tuvieras un amigo no súper… ¡Aunque es genial, Sonic! ¡Muestra lo genial que eres! _

¿Es eso así? Knuckles casi se burla de los pensamientos ilusos de los niños, seguramente pensaban en el como un simple civil, la consecuencia de nunca mostrarse al público cuando peleaba al lado de Sonic o cualquier momento en general. No obstante, le molestaba que pensaran que era un civil, ¿Qué parte de él se ve como alguien común?

Sonic, al contrario del guardián, no tuvo reparos en burlase abiertamente de las palabras de los niños. _ ¿No súper? Oh amigo, estas tan equivocado, Knux aquí puede levantar un rascacielos con una de sus manos si quisiera. _

Que descaro, los niños tuvieron el descaro de mostrarse escépticos, el orgullo guerrero de Knuckles se siente un poco dolido, no le gusta para nada que duden de sus habilidades.

Sonic frunce aún más el ceño, molesto porque sus palabras fueron tomadas como mentiras. _ ¿No me crees? _ Pregunto con una ceja arqueada, el peli azul se cruzó de brazos, mirando fijamente a los niño. Knuckles a su lado soltó un suspiro molesto.

_ Déjalo ya, idiota. No tenemos tiempo que perder. _ Intervino molesto por todo el asunto. Sonic negó la cabeza, como un niño caprichoso.

_ Nu uh. Quiero que me respondan, ¿Me creen un mentiroso? _

Los Fans de Sonic rápidamente notaron la tensión en su Ídolo. _ ¡No, no! Como crees Sonic, ¡Eres el mejor héroe de todos! ¡Jamás nos mentirías! _ Las palabras fueron destinadas para apaciguar al velocista, Knuckles, que lo conocía bien, sabía que solo le enojarían aún más. Como predijo, Sonic bufo por lo bajo, paralizando a los niños.

_ Ya veo… Entonces no debo preocuparme con ustedes, ya que son me creen tanto, ¿No les importara hacerme un favor? ¿Verdad? _

Los chicos negaron rápidamente. _ ¡No, Sonic, no nos importa! _

Con una sonrisa que no llegaba a los ojos, Sonic respondió. _ Genial, Quiero que se vayan y no me vuelvan a molestar, pero antes, discúlpate con mi amigo por tu comportamiento grosero, eso no es nada genial, chicos. _

Ellos no esperaba eso, menos del héroe que siempre tenía una aptitud despreocupada a todo. _ ¿Y bien? _

Los niños bajaron la cabeza, sus orejitas de conejo, zorro y perro se inclinaron hacia abajo, mostrando lo triste o arrepentidos que estaban los chicos. _ Lo sentimos por ser groseros contigo, señor. _ Exclamaron al unísono hacia Knuckles, quien se removió incomodo con el desarrollo. Sonic asintió satisfecho.

_ Ahora, por favor, si son tan amables, Knux y yo tenemos una cita pendiente. _ Knuckles se alivió al menos de que Sonic no extendiera más el regaño. Cuando partieron, no se perdieron unas palabras susurradas del chico zorro.

_ _Es normal que Sonic se enojara, seguro porque no quiere que pensemos menos de el por estar con alguien que no tiene poderes. Debe estar avergonzado por ser visto con alguien así. __

El susurro no estaba destinado a ser oído por ninguno de los dos, aun si, Sonic y Knuckles aprietan al mismo tiempo los puños. _ Vámonos de aquí antes de que derrumbe un edificio sobre ellos._

Sonic asintió tenso. _ No entiendo, has peleado a mi lado incontables veces, ¿Cómo es que aún no saben quién eres? _

Knuckles tenía una idea del porque su persona nunca era recordaba por los civiles que salvaba o cuando peleaba contra Eggman y sus robots de porquería. Sin embargo, decirle a Sonic seria buscar problemas con los cuales no quería lidiar tan pronto.

_ Nunca dude de la estupidez de la superficie, esto solo es prueba irrefutable de ello, como tú. _

El insulto no se pierde para Sonic. _ ¡Oye! ¿Así es como actúas cuando un buen amigo da la cara por ti? _

Knuckles le frunció el ceño, fulminándolo con la mirada. _ No necesito que nadie saque la cara por mí. _ Knuckles casi le gruño cuando saco las próximas palabras. _ Tampoco necesito que hagas este tipo de espectáculo por mí, Sonic. No me importa lo que crean, al fin y al cabo, no es verdad. _

Sonic no duda en quejarse. _ Vamos Knux, sabes que no puedo evitarlo… Yo, estaba molesto, no te reconocen a pesar de que has salvado esta ciudad tantas veces como yo. _

Knuckles sabe que eso no es verdad, pero se abstiene a comentar. _ Es no me importa, solo déjalo. Realmente no me importa que te den el crédito. _ Luego agrego con una sonrisa maliciosa. _ Después de todo, ¿Qué sería de tu ego sin las alabanzas de muchos desconocidos? Imagino que estarías destruido. _

Sonic se ríe entre dientes, sus ojos verdes esmeralda recuperando un poco de su buen humor. _ Auch, eso me hiere, Knux. Me lastimas… No creo que pueda seguir viviendo después de tal apuñalada en el corazón. _

Knuckles pone los ojos en blanco ante las payasadas de su amigo. _ Cállate idiota, ¿A qué tienda tenemos que ir primero?, por favor dime que no esa rosa fosforescente, si sigo viéndola estoy seguro que quedare ciego. _

Sonic le da una mirada sufrida. _ ¿Nunca te han dicho que tienes una extraordinaria habilidad para presagiar infortunios? _

Eso fue todo lo que Sonic necesito decir para sacarle otro gemido de angustia al guardián. _ Odio tanto esto. _

_ Odias muchas cosas hoy, Knux. –

Entrar a una tienda de festividades fue lo peor que les pudo pasar, todo porque aparentemente la tienda era para quinceañeras, lo que explicaba el constante color rosa en todos sus tonos. Así como las cosas demasiado femeninas para sus gustos. Al entrar, no pudieron evitar estremecerse, era como entrar a un mundo completamente diferente. Una de las empleadas se les acerco con una sonrisa ensayada, soltando una exclamación con falsa alegría.

_ ¡Oh!, pero que veo aquí, una joven pareja. _ Dijo con una sonrisa. _ ¿Es esta una nueva flor que saldrá de su capullo? _ Pregunto un poco descarada. Sonic se mostró confundido con la pregunta al igual que su amigo pelirrojo.

_ ¿Disculpa? _

La empleada no perdió energía ni tiempo. _ ¡jojojo! Hablo de la linda chica pelirroja, déjame decirte que adoro tu cabello, tiene un hermoso color. _

Knuckles le tomo dos segundo entero procesar las palabras para luego ármalas en la oración que dijo la señora. Momento después, su cara ardía en un fuerte tono carmesí. _ ¡No soy una chica! _

Sonic mientras tanto no tardo en partirse de risa ante la mirada confundida de la señora y la vergüenza de Knuckles. _ ¡jajajaa! Te dije jajaa que no usaras la sudadera blanca con capucha jajaja. _

Knuckles tenía puesta una sudadera un poco ajustada con la capucha puesta, lo que hacía que su cabello le callera un poco por la cara. Con rapidez, se quitó la capucha, revelando así una tez, aunque atractiva y bien proporcionada, no era femenina. La mujer le da una larga mirada, para luego mostrarse un poco avergonzada por la confusión. _ Oh vaya, pensé que era una chica… Disculpen la confusión. _ Expreso con cordialidad. No obstante, no se perdió para Knuckles la mirada extraña que le lanzo por unos segundos aquella mujer. _Asumo entonces que solo vienen a comprar un regalo. _

Sonic, dejando de lado su diversión. Respondió. _ Al contrario, si vinimos con el fin de encontrar algo lindo para una fiesta. _ Término dando una sonrisa encantadora, la cual fue respondida por un pequeño rubor en la señora. _ Si no es una molestia, ¿Podría darnos un recorrido, queremos verlo todo? _

Knuckles arrugo la cara cuando escucho la pregunta del erizo azul. La mujer, encantada por el joven héroe, asintió varias veces, para luego indicarles el camino. Los dos chicos quedaron unos pasos atrás, dejando a la mujer hablar sobre cada producto, viendo que ella estaba distraída, Knuckles aprovecho el momento para reclamarle a Sonic.

_ ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? _ Casi se podía decir que estaba gritando en susurros. _ ¿Por qué no estas usando tu velocidad para agarrar lo que necesitamos e irnos? _

Sonic se encogió de hombros. _ Porque no sería divertido, hermano. Hace tiempo que no hacemos nada juntos, déjate llevar. Sera divertido. _

Knuckles le gruño. _ No veo que tiene de divertido estar en una horrible tienda escuchando a una señora que bien podría estar ciega. _

Sonic se rio un poco ante el recuerdo de la confusión. _ Sabes que su equivocación es más que comprensible. Sigo sin entender cómo es que eres tan fuerte si no tienes músculos. _

_Lo Echidna no necesitan músculos. _

_ Bueno, entonces tu no necesitas quejarte, parecías una chica en su etapa emo, no puedes culpar a las personas por equivocarse. _ Dijo con una sonrisa de mierda. _ Además, la diversión esta en todos lados, Knuckles. Solo tienes que aprender a verla. _

_ Lo único que veré es tu cuerpo golpeado en el piso si esto se vuelve más tedioso, Erizo. _

_ Te vas a divertir. _ Declaro Seguro Sonic, ignorando la amenaza del Echidna. _ Y créeme cuando digo que yo mismo no me rendiré hasta que te vea soltando una carcajada. _

_ Entonces es mejor que te sientes, porque duraras un largo tiempo esperando. _

Sonic tenía un comentario ingenioso en la punta de la lengua, pero la oportunidad se le fue arrebatada cuando la señora se detuvo de pronto, en una sección de manteles.

_ No es una buena fiesta sin la decoración adecuada, el color de los manteles puede afectar el humor del ambiente si lo sabes escoger. Díganme señores, Que tipo de fiesta esperan y yo les diré que mantel tienen que usar. _

Knuckles arqueo una ceja, completamente horrorizado ante la senda de estupideces que soltaba esta mujer por segundos. Sonic siendo un poquito mejor en la diplomacia que su acompañante, sonrió mientras tratada a duras penas de no mostrar su desconcierto como el pelirrojo.

_ Es una celebración, un aniversario. Es algo privado, solo amigos cercanos, Ya sabes, queremos algo que no sea tan formal pero que haga que la casa se vea bien, realmente no importa mucho, nadie lo notara, supongo... _ Explico vagamente, Sonic trataba de recordar las palabras que le había dicho Amy antes de salir, pero solo podía recordar a Knuckles pelearse con la cafetera mientras Amy le daba las instrucciones.

Knuckles quería burlase por las explicaciones inútiles del erizo, así como el leve tic en la ceja izquierda de la aun sonriente mujer. _ ¿Es eso así? Puede que tenga algo para ustedes. _ Si antes ella estaba encantada con Sonic, ahora solo parecía querer sacarlos a ambos de la tienda. Ella se fue por unos momentos, dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

_ Bueno, creo que no le gusto mi explicación._

Ahora Knuckles si dejo ver su burla y desdén. _ ¿Tú crees? _ El pelirrojo dejo que su vista recorriera la gran cantidad de manteles decorativos. _ Dios, ¿Por qué Amy no vino? Y no me des la mierda de que querías pasar tiempo conmigo, podríamos estar haciendo otra cosa que mirar cortinas glorificadas. _

Sonic levanto las manos en son de paz. _ Me rindo, Me rindo. En realidad Amy me corrió de la casa por no hacer nada para ayudarla, no quería venir aquí solo, así que convencí a Tails para que te convenciera de venir conmigo para no tener que aburrirme. _ Sonic apenas esquivo el golpe que estaba dirigido a su cara, un poco más lento y su nariz estaría rota. _ Wow, ¡Tenlo fácil! ¡Abajo la violencia! _

_ ¡Lo único bajo que voy a mantener será tu cabeza cuando la aplaste! _ Le grito Knuckles sin contenerse. _ ¡Eres un jodido idiota malcriado por arrastrarme a este suplicio! _

_ ¡No quería venir solo! _

_ ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que eso me importa?! _

Sonic esquivo un golpe duro que iba hacia su pecho, una lástima que la vitrina detrás de él no tenga las mismas facultades. Ambos admiraron con los ojos ampliados como la vitrina salía impulsada hacia atrás por la fuerza descomunal del Echidna, llevándose una gran cantidad de muebles y mesas por delante.

_ Oh mierda. _ Exclamo Sonic casi en silencio. _ Amy me va matar por dañar su tienda favorita. _

Knuckles cerró los ojos, pidiendo paciencia a la Esmeralda Madre. _ Creo que sería buena idea si nos vamos ahor… _ Un agudo grito se escuchó por la tienda, perturbando a los dos jóvenes. La anterior mujer se aproximó a toda velocidad, con los ojos desorbitados, pálida y con unos lentes que antes no había tenido.

_ ¡¡Mi tienda!! _ Knuckles gruño molesto, solo su suerte traería a la supuesta empleada que no es empleada si no dueña. _ ¿¡Pero qué has hecho!? _ Ella dejo caer unas cuantas telas que tenía en los brazos, llevando sus manos a su cabeza. Aunque la conmoción pasa rápida para dejar solo la ira.

_ Mierda. _ Knuckles estuvo de acuerdo con el peli azul. _ Mire, jeje. Esto fue un desafortunado accidente, no teníamos la intención de causar tal desastre. _

La mujer se alzó histérico, su voz llamando la atención de tanto empleados asustados y clientes. _ ¿¡Un desafortunado accidente!? ¡¡Destruyeron mi tienda!! ¿¡Cómo van a pagar esto!? _ Knuckles hizo una mueca, el chirriante chillido de la dueña le estaba penetrando de mala manera el cerebro.

Sonic retrocedió un paso al escuchar la palabra pago. _ ¿Pago dices?, Eh… Tal vez podríamos llegar a un acuerdo beneficioso para los dos. _ Sonic hizo una mueca cuando la mujer se puso roja de la ira.

_ ¡Pagaras por todos estos daños, sin excepciones! Tu maleante bueno para nada… _Uno de los empleados suerte un jadeo sorprendido, para luego detener a su jefa de seguir insultando a los chicos. _ ¿¿Qué?? _

Un joven lobo sacudió con ansiedad su cola, observando por el rabillo del ojo la expresión entre irritada e incómodo de Sonic. Pasos atrás, Knuckles planeaba un escape sin testigos. _ Señorita Allen. Debería llevar esta conversación a un lugar más privado. _ Susurro con urgencia mientras que apuntaba con el hombro a los clientes que miraban el espectáculo con curiosidad morbosa.

Allen se negó indignada. _ ¡¡Ellos deben pagar por lo que hicieron, no voy a consentirlos solo para que las personas no vean sus crímenes!! _

El lobo casi le grito. _ Señora, tiene que entender, está cometiendo un error. _ Allan arrugo toda la cara ante el descaro del empleado a contradecirla. Cuando estuvo a punto de sermonearlo también, el grito asombrado de una pareja la distrajo.

_ ¡Es Sonic The Hedgehog! _ El nombre resonó por la tienda, creando un eco molesto, Knuckles agarro por el brazo a su amigo, haciéndolo retroceder mientras las personas aún seguían procesando.

_ Tenemos que irnos. _ sentencio con seriedad. _ Sácanos de aquí antes de que la loca quiera llamar a la policía. _

Sonic parpadeo un par de veces, para luego negar. _ ¿Estás loco? Si nos vamos, Amy tendrá mi cuello. _

_ ¡Entonces deja de hacerte el tonto y paga! _

_ ¡Fuiste tú quien destrozo la tienda en primer lugar! _

_ ¡Porque eres un imbécil, lo que lo hace tu culpa! ¿¡Porque no pagas!? _ Knuckles tenía ganas de golpearlo, realmente quería, pero se contuvo. _ Solo dile que te dé un precio. _

_ Diablos, Knux. Sí que te familiarizaste con la superficie. _Se burló Sonic, Knuckles le dio un manotazo en la espalda.

_ Cállate, idiota. _

Sonic soltó un suspiro. _ Mira, sé que piensas que tengo dinero, pero solo es porque vendo tus raras reliquias antiguas que me das como basura, las joyas y demás que me encuentro en mis aventuras, pero todo eso siempre va para el presupuesto de Tails. Lo único de valor que tengo es esto. _ Sonic le mostro a Knuckles una pulsera dorada con una gema azul. Era una cadena bañada en oro, con un zafiro color azul eléctrico, estaba un poco oculta en la chaqueta manga larga, pero Knuckles no tuvo problemas en reconocerla, pues el mismo, en su muñeca izquierda, tenía una pulsera idéntica, solo que esta tenía un rubí, así como Tails tenía una con un cuarzo jaspe anaranjado.

La pulsera tenía un gran significado emocional, los reconocía a los tres como los miembros originales del Team Sonic. Además que los juraba como los mejores amigos.

Knuckles hizo una mueca ante la sola idea de dejar que Sonic vendiera algo tan importante como su pulsera.

_ Tsk, supongo que no tenemos más opciones. _ Knuckles se acercó a la mujer, dejando a un confundido Sonic a sus espaldas.

_ Oye. _ Llamo bruscamente el Echidna, su voz fue un poco fuerte y dura, lo cual alerto a los empleados como a Allan. Knuckles le dio una mirada plana. _ Escucha, no tenemos tiempo para esto, así que quiero que te calles y aceptes esto. _ De uno de sus bolsillos, Knuckles le lanzo una piedra brillante a la mujer, que a duras penas logro atrapar. _ Es un diamante, lo suficientemente grande para remodelar todo este lugar. _

Con eso, sin esperar que la mujer reaccionara, Knuckles agarro a Sonic por el brazo, sacándolo de la tienda a tiempo record.

_ ¿Qué? _ Exclamo confundido el erizo. _ ¿En serio le diste un diamante? ¿Por qué rayos llevabas un diamante en tu bolsillo? _ Knuckles bufo por lo bajo.

_ Lo había encontrado antes de llegar a la ciudad… Te lo iba a dar pero viendo el problema en que nos metiste, tuvo un uso mejor. _

Sonic se sorprendió por la revelación de su amigo. _ ¿Me ibas a dar un diamante? _ Knuckles se encogió de hombros, aprovechando para soltar a su amigo y continuar el camino, esta vez, a la casa de Sonic, olvidando las compras por los momentos.

_ Tú mismo lo dijiste, solo te doy mi basura, ese diamante no era la gran cosa, solo su tamaño es apremiante, la forma es horrible. _ Knuckles hace una mueca de desdén recordando la forma en que se había formado el Diamante en su creación. Sonic le dio una mirada incrédula, para luego estallar en carcajadas. Knuckles entrecerró los ojos, irritado, por ser tomado como una broma.

_ Lo siento. Jajajaja, es que…Dios, Rouge y tu podrían ser mejores amigos si lo intentaran. _ Knuckles hizo una de desagrado. _ Oh vamos, ustedes tienen gusto muy parecidos. Con los tesoros y eso. _

_ No soy un ladrón cualquiera. _

_ No, pero no quita que los tesoros te atraen tanto como a ella. _

Knuckles arrugo su cara. _ Si no quieres que te golpe, te sugiero que dejes de hablar de ella.

Sonic sonríe de lado. _ Solo digo, que serían un buen equipo si lo intentan. _

_ Bien, Eso es todo. _ Knuckles empujo a un risueño erizo lejos. _ Me largo. _ Sonic se rio a carcajadas, Molestando a Knuckles. _ ¿¡Qué diablos pasa contigo y toda esa risa!? _

_ ¡No puedo evitarlo, me estoy divirtiendo! _ Exclamo risueño. _ Oh, vamos. ¿No encontraste esto divertido? _

_ Lo encontré exasperante y molesto, además como algo que no quiero volver a repetir. _

Sonic hizo un puchero ante las secas palabras de su amigo. _ Sí que eres difícil. _ Se quejó. _ ¿Hay algo aquí que te pueda sacar una sonrisa? _ Knuckles le dio una mirada indiferente.

_ Si, tu dolor. _ La expresión indignada de Sonic le saco una sonrisa al Echidna, ocasionando más quejas. _ ¿Amy no estará en tu casa, verdad? _

Sonic negó. _ La fiesta es en su casa, debe estar ocupada redecorando. ¿Quieres pasar un rato agradable en una casa alejada de personas entrometidas? _

_ Puedo lidiar contigo, no con desconocidos. _ Sonic resoplo ante el comentario típico de Knuckles. Agarro el brazo de Knuckles con fuerza, ya era hora de dejar la aparente normalidad.

_ Es hora de correr. _ Knuckles no tuvo tiempo de alarmase cuando su cuerpo fue jalada a grandes velocidades, rompiendo con varias leyes de la física en el proceso. _ ¡Libertad! _ Grito Sonic, ignorando los balbuceos de Knuckles.

_ ¡Lo repetiré por siempre, te odio! _ Le grito con esfuerzo Knuckles. _ ¡Hay mejores maneras de viajar! _

_ ¡Pero no tan divertidas como esta! _

El viaje, como era de esperarse, termino en minutos, llegando a la sala de Sonic, ¿En qué momento entraron? Knuckles no tenía ni idea, pero estaba agradecido de ya no ser jalado como una muñeca de trapo. Sonic tenia suerte de que su cuerpo este hecho de un material resistente, porque seguramente ese agarre hubiera dejado marca, haciendo enojar de sobremanera al Echidna.

Sonic ya estaba en la cocina, inclinándose hacia adentro del refrigerador. Soltó un quejido de dolor cuando no encontró nada bueno que comer. _ Tails olvido hacer las compras otra vez. _

_ Pide pizza. _ Responde el pelirrojo mientras se ponía cómodo en el sofá. _La mía que no tenga carne. _

_ Sí, sí. Lo repites siempre. _ Dice mientras sale de la cocina para ir hacia el teléfono. _ Lo que me lleva a mi siguiente duda, ¿Cómo es que eres tan fuerte si nunca has comido carne? Eso debió perjudicar tu crecimiento. _

_ ¿Otra vez con eso? Crecí bien, es lo que importa. _ Sonic arqueo una ceja, la curiosidad que tenía por la vida de Knuckles antes de conocerse siempre ha estado presente, y como siempre, Knuckles responde con respuestas vagas no hacen más que en crecentar su curiosidad. _ Y no, no importa cuánto preguntes, no cambia nada. _

_ Podría intentarlo. _

_ Podrías, pero te arriesga a ser golpeado brutalmente. Tu elección. _

Sonic no contesta, más interesado en pedir dos pizzas grandes en su pizzería favorita. Knuckles le hizo una mueca grosera. Agarro el control del televisor, otro invento de la superficie, vagamente inútil pero cumplía con su propósito pensaba el Echidna. Sonic una vez termino su pedido, se sentó al lado del pelirrojo.

_ ¿Qué hay de bueno? _ Knuckles no había dejado de pasar los canales, uno a uno. El Echidna tenía el ceño fruncido. _ Tu cara me dice mucho… _

_ La televisión es inútil, ¿Por qué las personas gastarían dinero en algo así? _ Knuckles quería lanzar el control contra la pantalla. Sonic intercepto el centro antes de que Knuckles hiciera su segunda destrucción del día.

_ Y no se pondrá mejor si lo destruyes. _ Sonic se apodero del control, evitando que Knuckles monopolizara el televisor. Sonic busco una película o un Show de entretenimiento. Terminaron en un canal de comedia.

_ Esto es basura. _

Sonic puso los ojos en blanco. _ Hay momentos donde me pregunto si eres alérgico a la diversión. _ Sonic se burló de la mirada molesta de su amigo. _ Solo ve el programa. _

Knuckles apretó los labios. _ Estoy sorprendido que puedas tu ver uno, ¿No que era imposible mantenerte quieto? _

_ A veces me gusta disfrutar de la paz. No es que dure mucho de todos modos. _

_ Tsk. _ Knuckles casqueo la lengua con fuerza, fijando su atención en un comediante humano, no era exactamente divertido, el hombre aun no podía hacer un chiste que valiera la pena. Sonic hizo un gesto de dolor ante la horrible broma que el hombre había contado. _ ¿Tu idea de diversión a expirado, Sonic? _

_ No, pero si sigo escuchando esto, puede que muera. _

Sonic iba a cambiar, pero un anuncio repentino atrajo la atención de los dos héroes. _ ¿Noticias de última hora?… Es demasiado temprano para ser las noticias de la tarde. Esto debe ser urgente _

Knuckles se removió interesado, en su mente, feliz de que apareciera algo interesante que hacer.

_ _Noticias de última hora, en Mobius. Aquí el central de noticias de Emerald Hill ha recibido un comunicado de la comisaria de Metrópolis Zone. A todo los televidentes se le informa de un ataque terrorista en nuestras fronteras, siendo Metrópolis Zone uno de los lugares afectados por la conmoción. Se les pide a todo los televidentes que se mantengan al margen, reduzca sus salidas y viajes a esta zona en particular hasta que la policía termine de investigar lo sucedido. __

Poco después pasaron una imágenes mostrando varios edificios incendiados de Metrópolis Zone, no obstante, Sonic conocía esos edificios, ellos estaban en la lista para una inmediata demolición, un viejo hombre adinerado había pagado por esos terrenos.

_ ¿Ataques terroristas? _ Knuckles miro desconfiada a la reportera que seguía dando su informe. _ Esto me huele a Eggman. _

Sonic se mostró pensativo. Si hubiera sido Eggman, no hubieran mostrado solo imágenes, si no que se mostraría con todo su ego en plena televisión, soltando una carcajada malvado y exclamando a todo pulmón su nuevo plan de conquista.

Esto no es para nada como el método operativo del doctor.

_ No… Dudo que Eggman estuviera tan callado si hiciera algo así. _ Knuckles arqueo una ceja, pero no interrumpió las palabras del erizo. _ Tengo la sensación de que es algo más que Eggman. _ Sonic hizo una mueca, nunca le gusta pensar en Eggman como alguien inocente de un crimen, pero esta vez, no puede ver su firma en ningún lado.

Knuckles también lo pensó un momento, Eggman era demasiado idiota como para mantener la boca cerrada. _ ¿Un terrorista entonces? _ Algo le decía a Knuckles que eso no podía, En Mobius eran pocos los que iban por un mal camino, los ataques terroristas venían de Eggman… Al menos que… _ Sonic… ¿Crees que haya una posibilidad de que fuera Shadow? _

La pregunta toma con la guardia baja al erizo azul. Ese era una perspectiva que no había considerado. Shadow, el erizo negro por fin había mostrado sus espinas, además de que Knuckles le había devuelto que nadie sabía que había perdido.

Shadow era un enemigo cuando Sonic lo conocido, pero él había elegido el lado de la tierra cuando más se le necesito. La protegió.

_ No… Debe ser otra cosa. _

Knuckles no comento nada. Tenía un mal presentimiento mientras seguía observando las imágenes que pasaba el noticiero. Knuckles había visto los recuerdos de Shadow, lo oscuro y tenebroso que era su mente… Knuckles no quería pensar mal del erizo negro, pero el mismo sabía que había una posibilidad de que Shadow este mas involucrado en esto de lo que Sonic quiere creer.

Shadow recién apareció, y ya había problemas. Demasiadas coincidencias para ser ignoradas.

El pelirrojo miro de reojo a su amigo, que seguía pensando duramente con la mirada fija en la televisión.

No, Sonic no sospecharía de Shadow, por mucho que el erizo azul sea un molesto e irritante imbécil, era demasiado bueno como para dudar de alguien que peleo a su lado.

Entonces eso dejo a Knuckles para hacerse cargo de la situación. No dejaría que Shadow arruinara la inestable paz de sus amigos. Con malestar tuvo que dejar por un momento a la Esmeralda Maestra de lado, por los momentos, Son Sonic y sus amigos lo que lo necesitan más.

Por ahora, una vez todo termine, tendrá una larga temporada en la isla, tal vez incluso la oculte de sus amigos. A un Echidna le gusta su buen momento de privacidad.


	4. capitulo 4

Knuckles despertó con lentitud, tomando largos minutos para reorganizar su cabeza. Lo primero que pensó cuando su mente logro mantenerse despierta fue.

_ Esta no es la isla. _ Lo segundo, era que no dormía en el frio piso del altar, ni tampoco sentía la calidad presencia de la Esmeralda Maestra en su espalda. El Echidna gruño cuando identifico la habitación donde estaba. 

La casa de Sonic.

Ahora que la lucidez estaba mucho más presente en su conciencia. Recordó que él no había regresado a su Isla, para gran sorpresa del Erizo Azul, si no que se auto invito a dormir, cosa que siempre le desagrado hacer. Knuckles se giró, enterrando su cara en la suave almohada. Sabía con certeza que el sol no había salido, una costumbre que tenía desde siempre, levantarse antes del sol. No es que pudiera seguir durmiendo después.

Con mucho esfuerzo, logro separar su cuerpo de la cómoda cama. El reloj de mesa que tenía al lado le confirmo lo temprano que era.

Un fuerte resoplido interrumpió los pensamientos del Echidna. Al lado de la cama, más concretamente, en el suelo. Sonic dormía profundamente. Knuckles arqueo una ceja confundido, no recordaba que Sonic se fuera a dormir en el suelo, además, él tenía todas las sabanas, mientras que Knuckles había amanecido con una simple Almohada.

_… _ Knuckles repentinamente recordó. El y Sonic habían tenido una pelea por quien dormiría en la cama. La casa de Sonic, a pesar de grande, solo tenía dos habitaciones disponibles para dormir. La de Tails estaba cerrada con llave, así que solo quedo la habitación del Erizo Azul. Un violento juego de piedra, papel o tijera había dictaminado el destino de la cama, siendo para el ganador, Knuckles con una sólida piedra. Sonic, derramando una cantidad irritante de quejas, acomodo varias sabanas acorchadas para dormir en el piso.

Porque dormir juntos en una cama no es una opción después de accidente.

El Echidna dio un gran bostezo, la figura dormida de Sonic le estaba contagiando el sueño… Knuckles se paró de la cama, con pesadez se dirigió hacia la ventana, la cual se podía apreciar la pocas estrellas. Y sin más la cerró con las cortinas.

_ Bien. _ Exclamo satisfecho para regresar a la cama. Si iba dormir un poco más, no quería tener que ser interrumpido por los potentes rayos de luz solar. Se lanzó feliz hacia la cama, sin impórtale el chirrido que esta dio por soporta su peso. Sonic dio un quejido de molestia, pero no se despertó de su descanso. _ Idiota. _

Knuckles cerró los ojos, esperando que el sueño lo llevara a una nueva aventura en el mundo de Energía Caos.

Espero unos segundos, acostumbrado a que el sueñe le llegue rápido, Knuckles se extrañó un poco al seguir estando despierto. Pasaron cinco minutos, y estaba más despierto que antes. El Echidna frunció el ceño frustrado. Quería dormir. El pelirrojo rodo por la cama, buscando una posición cómoda para poder dormir, aunque no debería, él puede dormir en cualquier posición. Nada, no funciono. Knuckles termino sentándose sobre la cama, cruzando las piernas. No entendía porque no podía dormir, nunca había tenido un problema para llegar al mundo de los sueños. ¿Tal vez algo le impide dormir?... ¿Pero qué?

Él es un Echidna acostumbrado a vivir en una isla en los cielos, el frio no podía ser, mucho menos el calor. La cama no tenía nada extraño, además no era la primera vez que dormía aquí. Knuckles estaba confundido, no había nada en la habitación que le molesta inconscientemente, ni siquiera el ocasional gruñido de Sonic le molestaba.

Knuckles quedo sentado un largo tiempo, hasta que algo hizo clip en su cabeza. El guardián no podía dormir no porque hubiera algo malo en la habitación, sino porque había algo malo _fuera_ de la habitación. Debido al sueño, Knuckles no lo había notado antes, pero si, había una extraña presencia en la casa de Sonic. La razón por la que su cuerpo se negaba a descansar. Bueno… Eso es un problema, Knuckles sigue lo suficientemente somnoliento como para tener dificultar para reconocer la presencia. Así que no queda de otra que tener que ir y ver quién era el que interrumpía su sueño.

Bien podría ser Tails, no obstante eso era improbable, debido que Knuckles estaba más que acostumbrado a la presencia del niño zorro. Knuckles hace una mueca irritado, su noche perfecta no viene con interrupciones y visitas inesperadas… Realmente extraña la tranquilidad de su isla y eso que solo ha estado un día lejos. Con cuidado de no aplastar al erizo desparramado en el suelo, se dirigió a paso lento hacia la puerta, abriéndola despacio para evitar despertar al erizo, esta es demasiado temprano para lidiar con un Sonic irritado.

Al salir, tuvo un poco más de libertad, y como cualquier persona coherente, se dirigió directo al problema… Curioso, el problema estaba en la cocina. Bajo las escaleras pausadamente, notando claramente como la bombilla de la cocina estaba prendida, alumbrando parcialmente hacia la sala. Escucho una par de voces discutir en susurros en la cocina, una de ellas era claramente de Tails, al quien no había visto desde que salió con Sonic. La otra voz era femenina, ¿Amy?... No, sonaba demasiado suave y tranquila para ser la extrovertida eriza rosa.

Knuckles tenía la tediosa sensación de que conocía esa voz, pero no lograba ubicarla en su mente. Y eso era demasiado molesto para el Echidna. Knuckles no se molestó en esconderse o tratar de escuchar a escondida, ese no era su estilo. Y como era propio de él, Abrió con brusquedad la puerta de la cocina, haciendo saltar a los presentes por el susto. Knuckles tenía su entrecejo fruncido, así como la boca y mantenía apretada con fuerza su mandíbula, prueba de lo irritado que estaba por seguir parado en vez de estar descansando en la cama del idiota de Sonic. 

Tails se estremeció ante la vista inesperada del Echidna. _ ¿Knuckles?... Pensé que a estas alturas estarías en la Ángel Isla. _ Knuckles arrugo la nariz, el no necesitaba que le recordaran eso. Tails se dio cuenta de eso. _ ¡No es como si te estuviera corriendo ni nada! ¡Solo estoy sorprendido! _ Dijo el zorrillo nervioso ante la mirada fija y seca de su amigo. La mujer a su lado arqueo una ceja, mirando al recién llegado con molestia. Knuckles apretó los puños.

_ ¿Qué haces con ella, Tails? _ El mencionado se encogió ante el tono hostil del guardián. Por un momento, pensó en mentir, pero sabía que hacer eso sería una pésima jugada, A Knuckles no le gustaban las mentiras, el mismo era incapaz de decir una. Mentirle seria romper su confianza, y Tails no está dispuesto a hacer algo así. _ Tails… _ Gruño Knuckles, impaciente.

Antes de que Tails pudiera pensar en una buena explicación, la mujer avanzo con excesiva soberbia, con una sonrisa coqueta pintada en sus labios. _ Oh querido, ¿Es esa una buena forma de tratar a una dama? _ Rouge amplio un poco más su sonrisa. _ Aunque no sé porque me sorprendo, no eres conocido por ser muy educado… _ Los ojos de Knuckles se incendiaron como dos llamas amatistas, estuvo a escasos segundos de atacar a la molesta murciélago.

Tails se escandalizo cuando la presión y tensión del aire aumento de repente. _ ¡Wow! ¡Basta, no! ¡No pueden pelear aquí! _ La cocina no sobreviviría a un estallido de ira de Knuckles, Y Tails tiene muchos proyectos en mente a realizar, no puede gastar sus recursos en una nueva cocina. Rouge se encogió de hombros, indiferente a la hostilidad de Knuckles. _ Por favor, Knuckles. _ Le rogo el pequeño zorro, Knuckles arrugo más su cara, hasta que desvió la mirada hacia un lado, aún estaba molesto, pero no lo suficiente para cargar contra la murciélago en la cocina de su amigo. 

_ ¿Mmm? _ Ronroneo el murciélago. _ ¿Eso es todo? Que aburrido. _ Rouge hizo un puchero coqueto en dirección a Knuckles, quien la ignoro. _ Aw, pero que decepcionante- Bueno, viendo que no sacare nada interesante de esta _divertida_ reunión, me retiro, hasta la próxima, Knucky. _ Ante el horrible asesinato de su Knuckles, Este le da una última mirada asesina, haciendo reír al murciélago. _ Hasta pronto, Zorrito. _ Tails se despidió algo nervioso, con una sonrisa de cortesía. La Murciélago dejo rápidamente la casa, para alzar vuelo y perderse entre la oscuridad de la madrugada.

Tails soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que una parte del peligro fue evitada. Un escalofrió siniestro por su espalda le hace reconsiderar ese pensamiento. Tails giro para ver al iracundo pelirrojo.

_ Tienes mucho que explicar, Tails. Sera mejor que comiences ahora. _ Tails dejó caer su cabeza derrotado, y eso que él esperaba poder dormir lo que restaba de la mañana. Knuckles no se molestó en tener piedad ante el cansado Zorro, no. Él tenía que responder sus preguntas. Knuckles lo obligo a sentarse en la mesa de la cocina, donde también tomo asiento, una vez acomodados, Knuckles le dedico una mirada intensa al Tails, obligándolo a hablar.

_ ¡Está bien, Esta bien! ¡Hablare! _ Tails se removió incomodo, bajo sus orejitas mostrando lo triste que se sentía. _ Me encontré con Rouge ayer en la tarde, mientras Sonic y Tú estaban comprando para la fiesta. _ Knuckles hizo una mueca, recordando que al final no habían comprado nada, y que era posible que más tarde aparezca Amy en su modo berserker. Tails ignoro el silencio culpable de Knuckles para continuar. _ Fue una coincidencia. Se veía un poco estresada, tal vez preocupada. Así que me acerque y le pregunte si estaba bien. _ Knuckles asintió, no culpo a Tails por actuar de acuerdo a sus valores y moralidad, El Zorrillo tenía un fuerte sentido de justicia y honor, lo cual el guerrero Echidna respetaba. _ Al principio no me quiso decir, así que no insiste. Pero luego de unos minutos, ella dijo que alguien importante estaba desaparecido y que lo estaba buscando. _ El pelirrojo arqueo una ceja incrédulo. Tails se encogió de hombros ante la mirada del otro. _ No pregunte quien era. Y Rouge tampoco lo menciono. Después ella cambio el tema, me pregunto sobre un dispositivo de rastreo, uno que funcionara satelitalmente, me extrañe un poco, digo, ella es una ladrona y todo, ¿Para qué necesita un rastreador?, Luego ella dijo que era para vigilar algo peligroso. _

A Knuckles no le gusto el rumbo que tenía la historia de Tails. ¿Algo peligroso? Eso no le agradaba, tenía un significado fatalismo y además de vago. El que Rouge estuviera preocupada era algo casi imposible de imaginar, pero Knuckles desgraciadamente la conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, algo que pueda preocuparla son malas noticias. _ ¿Qué más? _

_ Bueno… Ella solo se fue… _ Tails bajo un poco la mirada, posando los ojos en cualquier superficie que no estuviera cerca del Echidna. Knuckles dio un suave golpe con su nudillo a la mesa, lo que causo un ruido fuerte que sorprendió a Tails. _ ¡Romperás la mesa! _

_Tails. Dije, Que. Mas. _ Repitió sus palabras con fuerza y separadas. Tails asintió, con expresión regañada.

_ Yo… buscando mis piezas hasta tarde, no me di cuenta de la hora y ya era de noche. Así que trate de volver, pero la encontré nuevamente. Rouge parecía más preocupada que antes. Esta vez fue ella la que se me acerco y dijo que no debería estar afuera, que era peligroso. _ Knuckles entrecerró los ojos, eso suena sospechosamente como la advertencia del noticiero. _ Y bueno, ella me trajo. _ Tails levanto la cabeza para ver a Knuckles, este no se encontraba satisfecho por la historia. _ Eso es todo. _ Dijo con voz caprichosa.

_ ¿Estás diciéndome que ella te trajo después de la medianoche cuando me dijiste que venias cuando estaba anocheciendo?... Tails, sabes que no me gustan para nada las mentiras. _

Tails amplio los ojos, la mirada entre frustrada y decepcionada de Knuckles le hizo doler el pecho con fuerza. _ ¡No te estoy mintiendo! ¡Lo prometo! _ Tails se levantó alarmado. Knuckles le chisto para que bajara el volumen de su voz. _ En serio Knux… Yo no Mentiría. _ Las palabras de Tails salieron bañadas de honestidad, Knuckles sabía que el pequeño no le estaba mintiendo, el problema residía en la historia, había un gran agujero de tiempo sin llenar, lo que lo hace desconfiar de la veracidad de la historia. Algo no estaba bien. Tails le miro expectante, entonces Knuckles noto lo cansado que parecía el niño, solo tiene 14 años, no debería tener que deambular fuera de su casa a estas horas. El pelirrojo suspiro. _ Está bien, Tails. Puedes irte a acostar ahora. _ Tails se mostró agradecido, no espero que Knuckles se levantara, Salió corriendo hacia las escaleras, Knuckles lo pudo sentir entrar a su habitación.

Ahora que estaba solo, se levantó, fue hacia la puerta y el cerro con seguro, no es que eso pueda hacer mucho en una verdadera emergencia, pero daba la ilusión de seguridad. Knuckles aun quería profundizar en la historia de Tails, pero él también estaba cansado, y lo que quería desde el principio era dormir.

_ Pensare luego de tener un merecido sueño. _ Knuckles apaga las luces, para ir directo hacia la habitación de Sonic. Este seguía igual, en la misma posición con las sabanas regadas por todo el suelo. Al acostarse, dio un suspiro satisfecho, la comodidad de la cama era lo que necesitaba para relajar sus músculos tensos por el encuentro inesperado con Rouge.

Sonic se movió un poco en su lugar. _ Mmm. ¿Regresaste? _ Knuckles gruño por lo bajo, así que el idiota si se había dado cuenta de su partida. _ ¿A dónde fuiste? _ La voz de Sonic salió pesada y sus palabras eran casi incoherentes.

_ Cocina. _ Respondió el pelirrojo. La respuesta fue más que suficiente para el erizo, quien se dio media vuelta para seguir durmiendo en tranquilidad. Knuckles pronto lo imito, y se alegró de que su consciencia se apagara en pocos segundos.

Knuckles vuelve abrir los ojos por segunda vez ya entrado el día. La luz solar era fácilmente visible detrás de las cortinas azul oscuro. Aun así, apenas eran las 9 de la mañana, y seguía siendo Knuckles el que se despertaba antes que nadie. Sonic era una maraña de miembros y sabanas, no se podía ver donde terminaba uno y comenzaba el otro.

Knuckles pensó en seguir su ejemplo y continuar durmiendo, sin embargo, el gruñido de su estómago le recordó por qué había abierto los ojos en realidad. Su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a desayunar temprano, el Echidna puede entender por qué ahora siente un hambre voraz.

Solo que esta vez, Knuckles no se despertara solo. Una sonrisa maliciosa surco sus rasgos mientras fijaba sus ojos en la figura dormida del erizo. El pelirrojo se aproximó a al extremo de la cama, sacando sus piernas. _ Es hora de despertar… _Exclamo con un malicioso para luego proceder a lanzarse sobre el erizo.

Sonic fue traído a la realidad cuando todo el aire de sus pulmones fue cortado por una repentina presión dolorosa en su espalda. Las alarmas se activaron en la mente del erizo, llenándolo de adrenalina, reaccionando en consecuencia. Knuckles sintió la tensión en Sonic, antes de que este terminara de ejecutar su movimiento, Knuckles había regresado a la cama, Observando la expresión de sorpresa, alarma y desconcierto de erizo, solo que más tontos por el rastro de sueño que aun perduraba en sus ojos.

Knuckles no pudo aguantar y se carcajeo, llamando la atención de Sonic, quien entrecerró los ojos, atando los cabos sueltos. _ ¡Eres un imbécil, Knux! _ Knuckles le mostro una sonrisa dientuda.

_ ¿Qué pasa, Sonic? ¿Tuviste un mal despertar? _ El sarcasmo broto como un manantial. Este le hizo un gesto grosero, que fue regresado por un almohadazo.

_ Uff. _ Dijo Sonic mientras esquivaba la almohada. _ ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? _ Le reclamo una vez miro el reloj en la mesa. _ Ni siquiera son las 10. _ Un gruñido largo y profundo interrumpió las quejas del erizo. Sonic volteo a mirar a Knuckles sorprendido, descubriendo como este se sonrojaba de la vergüenza.

Sonic se rio entre dientes, molestando al pelirrojo. _ Ok, ok. No me mires así. Tienes hambre… Dios, Knux. Pareces una mascota a la que tengo que alimentar. _

Knuckles entrecerró los ojos, molesto. _ Te reto a repetir esa frase en este momento. _ Sonic entorno los ojos, una sonrisa engreída rápidamente creció en su cara.

_ ¿No escuchaste? Dije que pareces una mascota, ¡Un lindo cachorro cabeza hueca! _

_ ¡Eso es todo! _

Sonic no perdió ni un segundo en pararse del suelo, esquivando el cuerpo de Knuckles para aparecer en la puerta. _ ¡Es hora del desayuno! _ Sonic se fue en un flash, Knuckles arrugo la cara.

_ Esto no termina aquí… _

El gemido de su estómago hambriento interrumpió sus pensamientos de venganza. Primero comer, luego venganza.

Knuckles bajo a la cocina, Tails ya estaba despierto, esperando su desayuno sentado en la mesa. Sonic, la pequeña mierda, le dedico una sonrisa insufrible, burlándose de él. Knuckles rodo los ojos, decidiendo ignorar al peli azul por el bien de su desayuno. Hizo una mueca al notar que solo eran simples tostadas con huevo. Sonic se encogió de hombros ante la intensa mirada que le dirigía el Echidna. _ Es un buen desayuno. _ Se excusó, Knuckles entorno los ojos al ver como este comía un hot dog con chile.

Tails acepto feliz mente su desayuno. No obstante, eso se vio obstruido cuando Sonic pregunto con una voz casual sobre el paradero de su hermanito ayer. Tails se tensó por un breve momento, lo que hizo ganarse una mirada curiosa de Knuckles. Sonic puede ser muchas cosas, pero tonto no es parte de su repertorio de talentos. El peli azul noto como Tails le dio miradas breves y periódicas al Echidna. Sonic podía recordar con cierto esfuerzo al pelirrojo abandonar la habitación por un largo rato, para luego regresar y decir que había estado en la cocina.

_ ¿Entonces? _ Dijo Sonic. _ ¿Por qué parece que tiene un secreto y no me quieren decir? _ Knuckles bufo por lo bajo, pero no respondió, su postura reflejo que no diría nada, lo que dejaba a Tails, el zorro noto esto, y trato pedirle ayuda a Knuckles con sutileza, pero fue respondido con una ceja arqueada y un rostro indiferente.

Knuckles no miente, y cubre mentiras para los demás.

Tails suspiro. _ Yo… Tal vez me entretuve demasiado en mis proyectos, y… haya llegado muy tarde a casa. _ Tails se encogió un poco cuando Sonic se enderezo, la despreocupación que le envolvía fue olvidada por una expresión de seriedad.

_ Tails… _ Dijo con tono seco. _ ¿A qué hora llegaste? _Tails no respondió verbalmente, pero su cara arrepentida decía mucho. Sonic apretó los dientes con fuerza, dejando ver su frustración.

_ Lo siento, Sonic. Lo siento, no lo volveré hacer. _ El pequeño cuerpo en crecimiento de Tails tembló ligeramente, sus ojos se habían cristalizado, apenas evitando soltar sus lágrimas. Knuckles hizo una mueca, comprendía la postura de Sonic, Tails no debió haber aparecido a una hora tan impía como la madrugada. Eso no quito que no se sintiera mal por el zorrito, su admiración por el peli azul era tal que su decepción era capaz de llevarlo a un mar de lágrimas, y eso sería decir poco. Sonic soltó un suspiro, su mirada de pronto se vio cansada, pero la pequeña sonrisa trataba de ocultarlo lo mejor que podía.

_ Está bien, Tails. No estoy molesto contigo. _ Tails parpadeo un par de veces, un pequeño brillo esperanzador nació con facilidad en su ojos azules. _ Pero… No debiste llegar a una tarde a casa, sabes que aun eres un niño, y debes cuidarte. Así que estas castigado. _ Tails se desinflo ante la mirada dura de su ídolo. _ Lo siento, pero nada de nuevos proyectos para ti por una semana, y solo trabajaras 5 horas en tu taller, las distribuirás en el día, porque tu toque de queda es a la 8. Y no quiero quejas. _ Tails asintió con la cabeza baja.

Knuckles podía ver cómo les dolía a ambos hermanos hacer esto, A Tails decepcionar a Sonic y a Sonic castigar a Tails.

_ Bien, ya que terminaste tu desayuno, ve a reflexionar a tu habitación. _ Tails se paró tenso, su cabello cubría parcialmente su cara, pero el olfato superior del Echidna le confirmo que el zorrito estaba llorando. Se fue corriendo hacia el segundo piso, donde se escuchó como la puerta de su cuarto se abría con brusquedad y se cerraba con fuerza. Sonic inclino su cabeza hacia abajo, él no tenía flequillo para cubrir sus ojos, así que Knuckles fue espectador directo de la frustración del erizo.

_ Eso es porque te paraste de repente ¿Verdad?, vi la hora eran las 3:00 am. Tails había llegado a esa hora. _ Sonic arrugo su cara, una gran variedad pasaron por su rostro hasta dejar la tormentosa frustración. _ Dios… Que pésimo hermano soy, mi hermanito aparece en plena madrugada, y yo solo me quedo dormido. _ Sonic llevo una de sus manos a su cabello. _ Por Dios, ni siquiera me tome un momento para buscarlo, ni me pregunte por su ausencia… Yo, simplemente lo olvide…_

Knuckles no le gusto esta ida de auto desprecio. _ No eres un mal hermano. Tails llego tarde, si, lo olvidaste. Pero un error no te hace un mal hermano, un error de _ambos_ … No deberías agarrar toda la culpa. _ Knuckles hablo con lógica, Sonic se rio entre dientes, pero su expresión triste seguía.

_ Siempre dices las cosas con una facilidad sorprendente. Pero… no puedo evitarlo Knuckles. Tails es mi responsabilidad, debería ser yo quien se pare a la madrugada a recibirlo… debería ser yo… _ Knuckles suspira ruidosamente, llamando la atención del erizo.

_ Sí, no lo recibiste. Si, lo olvidaste como el jodido idiota que eres. Pero eso no te hace un mal hermano, te hace un ser vivo que comete errores. No puedes evitarlo. Tails está creciendo, en algún momento no podrás simplemente darle regaños o castigarlo, y eso no te hará un mal Hermano, Sonic. Mételo en tu cabeza. Esto es la realidad, y tú más que nadie sabes lo duro que es. _ Sonic estaba inseguro, pero no se mostró en contra de las palabras del pelirrojo. _ Ahora deja de arrastrarte en ese charco de auto desprecio. Me asqueas. _

A pesar de sus palabras contundentes, Knuckles estaba incomodo con toda esta charla sentimental, este no era su fuerte y prefería presenciar las emociones de los demás en la seguridad de su isla, es decir, desde muy lejos. Sonic, quien si tenía un poco de experiencia en ese ámbito, no to a lengua lo incomodo que le resultaba a Knuckles sobrellevar la conversación a un punto decente. El erizo azul se compadeció lo suficiente como para dejar de seguir derramando sus preocupaciones, aunque estaba agradecido por las palabras de Knuckles, realmente las necesitaba.

_ Quien diría que serias un buen psicólogo, Al parecer tienes trabajo si decides dejar a esa roca tuyo. _ Cierto que el comentario no fue el mejor ni el más elocuente que ha soltado Sonic en todos sus años de vida, pero tampoco era tan malo, Knuckles no tenía que verlo así.

Los dos quedaron en un silencio cómodo, Sonic tuvo un momento para pensar, sin la caso de auto desprecio nublando su juicio. Knuckles le dio una mirada nivelada, no obstante, el recuerdo de la historia de Tails llego a su mente, así como el extraño comportamiento que el zorrillo percibió en la mujer murciélago. Todo, por alguna razón, lo hacía pensar que estaba conectado con el caso de terrorismo en Metrópolis Zone. Sus entrañas se lo decían.

_ Oye. _ Knuckles nuevamente atrajo la atención del erizo. Sonic tarareo en respuesta. _ ¿La celebración esa sigue en pie? Con todos los problemas que surgieron de repente, no parece el ambiente adecuado para una fiesta. _

_ ¿Sabes cómo es el ambiente adecuado para una fiesta? _ Sonic hizo una falsa expresión de sorpresa. _ Cada día me sorprendes más. _

_ Te lo juro, Sonic. Otro comentario como eso y… _ Sonic mostro su retirada levantando las manos.

_ Ok, Ok. Fuera bromas. _ Dijo, ahora estaba de un mejor humor, Knuckles se sintió aliviado, no quería admitirlo, pero estaba preocupado de que Sonic siguiera caminando por ese rumbo de pensamientos oscuros. _ Y con respecto a tu pregunta. Pues no lo sé. _ La sencilla respuesta se ganó una mala mirada del Echidna, Sonic salió a defender su integridad antes de que Knuckles tratara de golpearlo. _ No soy el organizador, ese es Amy. Y realmente no quiero meterme con su trabajo. _

_ ¿No es Amy tu novia autoproclamada?, deberías poder decirme una verdadera respuesta concreta, idiota azul. _ Sonic hizo una mueca incomoda. _ No me des esa mierda de que Amy no es tu novia, tu opinión dejo de valer hace mucho con respecto a este tema. _

_ Amy no es mi novia. Y se lo he dicho, de mil maneras posible. No sé porque sigue con esto, se supone que ya tenemos 18, ya no es una niña con un raro deseo de salir con una celebridad. _

Knuckles lo miro en blanco. _ ¿En serio? Pensé que solo huías cuando la vez venir. _

_ ¡Es una forma convincente de decirle a alguien que no quieres nada con el! _ Knuckles tenía a un grandísimo idiota como amigo, sinceramente, deberían darle un premio por soporta tanta payasadas, esto compite de sobra como un castigo divino. _ Y no, ya te dije. Amy no permitirá que nadie se acerque a su trabajo, dijo algo sobre su momento para brillar. _

_ ¿Brillar? ¿Ella quieres ser una lámpara? _ Sonic estaba igual de confundido que Knuckles.

_ No me mires, estoy igual de confundido que tú. _ Sonic saco un teléfono móvil de su bolsillo, Knuckles no se había fijado pero, ¿En qué segundo del día Sonic se cambió el pijama? El erizo busco algo en el aparato por unos segundos, hasta que exclamo un fuerte “Ajah” alegre, procedió a mostrarle lo que veía a Knuckles, sin dejar que este tocara el teléfono, Knuckles tampoco lo intento, sabía que el más mínimo toque de su parte destruirá el aparato frágil de forma inmediata. Knuckles frunció el ceño, ¿Qué rayos es eso? La imagen de un gran salón no fue lo desconcertante, lo desconcertante era la ridícula cantidad de sillas y mesas, con los manteles más chillones que hubiera visto en su vida, y eso no es todo, estaba iluminado en exceso, así como el adorno de mesa mostraban un gusto cuestionable cuando se habla de estatuas de cristal. Knuckles nunca pensó que vería la cosa más horrible jamás creada, y que esta resultara ser un salón de fiesta con el peor gusto del mundo. Eso es mucho viniendo de alguien que vive apartada de la sociedad en general, y su único salón para comparar es la sala rustica de la tienda de Chaotix. Sonic asintió comprensivo.

_ Este es el salón que Amy quería alquilar para la fiesta, no sé qué le vio, pero gracias a Dios, su solicitud fue rechazada a favor del cumpleaños de un senador _ Knuckles mira con incredulidad.

_ ¿En serio? ¿Ella quería alquilar esta monstruosidad? _

Sonic asintió. _ Se ofendió cuando rechazaron sin miramientos su propuesta. Me alegre, sabes. Este es el peor salón que he visto en mi vida. _ Knuckles no necesitaba escuchar más para saber lo que quería decir el erizo azul. _ El salón misteriosamente tiene una buena reputación… _

_ Así que ella planea dejarlos en vergüenza. Déjame adivinar, la fiesta importante del político es la semana que viene. _

Sonic sonrió. _ Amy es una fuerza de la naturaleza. _ Knuckles no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo.

Un pensamiento rápido pasó por la cabeza del Echidna. _ Sonic. Dime, ¿Por qué Amy invito a Rouge? No recuerdo que ellas fueran amigas. _

El erizo arqueo una ceja. _ ¿Sigues molesto por eso? _ la respuesta que recibió fue un bufido fuerte, Sonic se cruzó de brazos. _ Bueno. No puedo decir que son amigas, Creo que Amy la invito cuando se encontraron en una tienda de ropa. No estoy seguro, ella estaba divagando mientras jugaba un videojuego. _

Así que Rouge si había encontrado con Amy. Eso coincidía mucho con lo de Tails. Knuckles empieza a odiar como estas coincidencias le dan malas vibras. Knuckles no confía en ella, y esto es solo prueba de que algo está tramando, el pensamiento le hace pensar irremediablemente en la Esmeralda Madre, su preocupación está justificada, no obstante, la mujer murciélago jamás podría llegar a ella.

No queda de otra, Knuckles necesita investigar esto.

Sonic no noto a Knuckles perdido en sus pensamientos, así que seguía divagando, una de sus muchas palabras sin sentido atrajo con fuerza la atención del guerrero. _ Amy estuvo acosándome todo el día, sobre de que Rouge se mudó, y que deberíamos visitarla o cosas así, fue molesto, no me dejo terminar mi juego. _ Knuckles arrugo la nariz.

_ ¿Estás diciendo que esa mujer loca vive cerca de aquí? _ Sonic negó varias veces, eso calmo un poco al pelirrojo. _ ¿Entonces? _

_ Se mudó a Metrópolis Zone, Amy dijo que tiene un nuevo trabajo ahí con las fuerzas especiales de la policía de Mobian. _

_ ¿Policía? _ Knuckles no podía creer la tremenda estupidez que Sonic le estaba contando. _ ¿Esa ladrona? _ Sonic asintió varias veces. El erizo llevo una de sus manos a su barbilla, haciendo la típica pose de pensador. 

_ También me sorprendí cuando me entere. Parece que Rouge tuvo un cambio de corazón. Por eso te preguntar si se habían reconciliado, pensé que tenías algo que ver con eso. _ Knuckles negó varias veces, él no tenía ni idea de eso, la última vez que había visto a la peliblanca, habían tenido una fuerte, que término en una incómoda tregua inestable, desde ahí, ella no había venido más por la esmeralda madre… ahora que lo recordaba. ¿No dijo Shadow que Rouge lo había mandado a la isla? _ ¿Knux? ¿Por qué siento que me estas ocultando algo? _

Knuckles le dio una mirada seria. _ No puedo ocultar algo que no sé. _

_ Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa ¿Verdad?, Te ayudare en todo lo que pueda. _

El pelirrojo se sorprendió ante las francas palabras de su amigo, así como la lealtad que desprendían. _ Lo sé, pero me niego a decir algo de lo cual no estoy seguro. _

_Jeh, actuando en base a tu honor. Típico de Knuckles. _

Knuckles había salido de la casa de Sonic para tomar aire, dándole la oportunidad al erizo de ir a hablar con Tails en privado. Knuckles se sentía un poco mal por haber monopolizado el tiempo de Sonic cuando Tails estaba destruido emocionalmente en su habitación. Darles un momento era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Además, le daba la oportunidad de investigar.

Y lo primero que tenía que buscar era a ese murciélago escurridizo.

_ Ahora… ¿Dónde empezar a buscar? _ Emerald Hill era un lugar bastante grande y concurrido, podían pasar varias horas hasta que Knuckles encontrara algo relevante. Necesitaba una pista y la necesitaba ahora, algo que le diera aunque sea un lugar aproximado para empezar. _ Mierda, debí preguntarle a Tails. _ No obstante, Sonic menciono que Amy encontró a Rouge en el centro, donde estaban las mayorías de tiendas de ropa… Y donde también estaba la tienda esa de telas. _ No, necesito un mejor plan. _ Sin idea de que hacer, dejo que sus pies lo guiaran sin rumbo, dejando en las manos del destino su búsqueda. El fuerte viendo de la mañana acompañada con los fuertes rayos de sol, le hicieron sentirse renovado. La vista inusual de las personas caminando y sonriendo entre si fue un cambio de aire bastante agradable, ¿Así de bien se sentía estar en una sociedad tan amigable? Una sonrisa irónica surco sus rasgo cuando se imaginó a si mismo teniendo un tipo de vida normal, la sola idea fue desechada antes de completarse, por muy bien que se sienta estar entre personas que te apoyen y ayuden, no quita el hecho de que Knuckles no lo soportaría por grandes periodos de tiempo… Su maldición como su bendición.

_ ¿Mmm? _ Knuckles dejo de caminar cuando escucho un pequeño chillido, curiosamente, sonaba vagamente como su nombre. _ ¿Qué? _ El sonido se hizo más alto, se estaba acercando, Knuckles volteo a ver a sus costados, pero no vio a nadie que estuviera llamándolo. En última instancia, Knuckles levanto la vista, y vio a lo lejos a Cream volar a su dirección. Cream ya no era la niñita que Knuckles tenía que cuidar en todo momento, no, ahora era una pequeña adolecente responsable con una buena cabeza sobre los hombros.

Cream aun a lo lejos, dejo de aletear con sus orejas, cayendo como plomo. Knuckles se erizo estupefacto, antes de lanzarse hacia ella con un poderoso salto. Con facilidad agarro el delgado cuerpo de la jovencita conejo, para su disgusto, ella no parecía para nada preocupada, tenía una sonrisa divertida, así como ese peculiar brillo en sus ojos que le recordaba a Sonic, lo cual, en sí, lo horrorizo.

Se suponía que ella tenía una buena cabeza sobre los hombros. Maldito Sonic, por dañar a las nuevas generaciones.

El descenso fue seguro y suave, con una habilidad practicada. Cream estuvo contenta abrazando el cuello de su amigo.

_ ¡Knuckles!, ¡Te extrañe! _ Cream enterró su rostro en el huevo entre el hombro y el cuello del Echidna. _ ¿Por qué no me has venido a visitar? _ Knuckles no podía verla, pero sentía el puchero que estaba haciendo. El Echidna no tuvo corazón para pedirle que se apartara, le dejo abrazarlo. _ Tails me llamo ayer, dijo que habías venido a pasar el rato con Sonic… _ Knuckles gimió internamente cuando se dio cuenta que la chica estaba herida.

_ Lo siento, he tenido muchas cosas en mente. Y no vine a visitar a Sonic, el manipulo a Tails para obligarme a venir, es diferente. _

Cream se separó un poco, aún seguía abrazando al Echidna, pero ahora parece que ya no lo está ahorcando. _ ¿Por qué no pasaste primero por mi casa? _ Knuckles hizo una mueca, esa era una pregunta directa.

_ Se me olvido. _ El silencio los envolvió después de la respuesta de Knuckles, no es que pudiera hacer más, era la más pura verdad, y Knuckles no iba dar excusas. Cream se estremeció en sus brazos. _ Lo siento, Cream. Mi mente ha estado muy abarrotada estos últimos días. _

Cream mostro una sonrisa suave, algo melancólica pero no había tristeza ahí. _ No tienes que disculparte, Knuckles. En parte puedo entenderte, no deberías sentirte obligado a verme, debería ser yo quien te visite más a menudo, después de todo, eres una persona ocupada. _ Knuckles quería responder algo más, pero las miradas fija en su espalda lo estaban distrayendo, seguramente eran personas curiosas, no obstante no aliviaba de paranoia, además de tener a Cream impidiendo su movilidad está haciendo más que estragos en su mente de lo que está dispuesto admitir.

Cream fue más perspicaz de lo que se le dio crédito, salió del abrazo forzado para darle una sonrisa serena. _ Vamos a un lugar más agradable, conozco un buen lugar para tomar un café. _ Knuckles no toma nada con cafeína, pero acepto, se lo debía de todos modos.

Knuckles se dejó guiar. Esto no es lo que esperaba hacer una vez salió de la casa de Sonic. Viendo el rostro sonriente y feliz de la conejita, pensó que este desvió no es tan malo.


	5. Capitulo 5

Knuckles se sentó en una cafetería con Cream a cuesta, Ignorando las miradas sospechosas que le daban. ¿Qué pasa con las personas de la superficie? En un momento están alegres y cordiales, y en otro te miran como si fuera un criminal, ¿Nunca han visto a un sujeto entrar a una cafetería acompañado con una conejita? Knuckles chisto su lengua, si seguía así, no duda de que su humor estará agrio dentro de poco. Cream poso uno de sus manos sobre la cubierta de Knuckles. La acción pareció llamar más la atención. _Ignóralos, Knuckles. Estas cosas suceden todo el tiempo. _ Knuckles no puede pensar en una razón aceptable para que esto suceda, ¿No pueden simplemente comer paz? _ Por favor, ¿Podrías contarme cómo ha ido en estos meses? Tails no pudo decirme mucho. _

Knuckles se encogió de hombros. _ No ha sucedido nada interesante, o bueno, para mí. Parece que ustedes se han estado divirtiendo. _

Cream se ilumino. _ ¡Así que estas aquí para la fiesta, verdad! Es fantástico, todos nuestros amigos vendrán. _ Knuckles asintió. _ Seguro esta feliz por ver a los Chaotix, ellos se están quedando cerca de mi casa, siempre lo hace cuando vienen de visita, debe gustarle el vecindario. _

El recuerdo de Vector mirando con anhelo a la madre de Cream cruzo por la cabeza del Echidna. _ Si… el vecindario. _ Pero dejando la obsesión de Vector de lado, Hace mucho que no sabía nada de Espio ni Mighty. Ellos no serán tan delicados con su falta de visitas como Cream, seguro apreciaron que el Echidna los recuerde de vez en cuando.

_ ¿Quieres venir conmigo para verlos? Estoy seguro que eso alegrara su día. _ Knuckles lo pensó un segundo, para luego negar, el día apenas comienza, tener que lidiar con esa panda de excéntricos tan temprano le ocasionara un dolor de cabeza monumental.

_ Los visitare en otro momento, seguro deben estar ocupados con sus casos. _ Y evitando que Vector arruina aún más su reputación. _ Cream, veo que has crecido mucho, Tails menciono que estas en la escuela, ¿Cómo es? _ La pregunta fue más para hacer conversación que otra cosa, Knuckles no puede estar más desinteresado por la educación de la superficie. No obstante Cream apreciaría el interés que estaba mostrando.

La charla fue fluida desde ahí, con Knuckles haciendo preguntas sobre muchas cosas de la educación de la joven coneja. Cream se mostró encantada de poder hablar con su amigo, quien no la trataba como una niña, y que se tomaba en serio todas sus palabras. Knuckles olvido parcialmente su misión de buscar a Rouge. Cream y Knuckles almorzaron en el café, las miradas de los empleados seguían en ellos, pero los estaban decididos a ignorarlo por el bien de la conversación. _ Por cierto, ¿Sabes con quien iras a la fiesta? _

La pregunta desconcertó al Echidna, quien la miro confundido por un minuto entero, Cream se mostró divertida ante la confusión del otro. _ No sabes de lo que estoy hablando. _ Declaro ella, suspiro mientras meneaba la cabeza. _ Tails no te dijo, le dije que te lo mencionara, ya sabes, para evitar confusiones. Como ahora. _ Cream suspiro para luego proceder a explicar. _ Es una fiesta con todos nuestros amigos cercanos, pero sigue siendo una celebración nacional, irán un grupo de personas importantes, como el alcalde y el gobernador, se podría decir que es una gala. _

Knuckles no le gusto el sonido de eso. _ Sonic no me dijo nada de eso. _ Knuckles casi maldice, ese imbécil no se lo menciono a propósito. Maldito. _ Él dijo que no habría cámaras. _

_ En la fiesta, la entrada por otra parte… _

Knuckles gimió audiblemente, dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, causando un sonido que hizo eco en la tienda, Cream lo miro con una sonrisa nerviosa, se inclinó para acariciar sus largos mechones rojos. Cream se tomó un momento para maravilla con lo sedoso que eran estos mechones normalmente rígidos y puntiagudos. _ No es tan malo… ¿No te gustaría ir con alguien, pasar un momento especial? _ Knuckles volvió a gemir. La sola idea de interpretar esa escena cliché de las películas para adolescente que Sonic veía le causaba urticaria. Cream se rio entre dientes. _ Bueno, yo iré con Tails, su invitación fue muy dulce…_ Cream se sonrojo un poco ante el recuerdo de Tails llegando a su casa con un ramo de flores y un hermosa petición con poesía.

Knuckles levanto un poco la cabeza para ver a Cream sonreír con una cara enamorada. El Echidna hizo una mueca, no quería ni imaginar toda la miel que estaba pensando Cream.

Knuckles carraspeo para llamar la atención de la enamorada conejita. Cream dio un salto cuando se dio cuenta que estaba perdida en sus memorias. _… Veo que tu si estas emocionada con la cosa de la gala. _

Cream se mostró un poco tímida antes de responder. _ Es mi primera gala, me da mucha ilusión. _ Cream lo miro como esperando que Knuckles la entendiera, y siendo sincero, Knuckles no tenía ni idea de lo que sentía la adolescente.

_ Ok… Regresando al tema. Lo de las parejas me resulta estúpido, si no quiero ir con alguien, pues no lo hare. _ Declaro el Echidna, desviando su mirada hacia una pareja que había entrado. _ Estúpido Sonic, él sabe cuándo odio este tipo de cosas. _ Cream inclino la cabeza hacia un lado. Ella le dio una mirada curiosa.

_ ¿Es así? Mmm… Yo creo que el Señor Sonic en realidad quería que fueras, y por eso no lo dijo. ¿No ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que ustedes se han visto sin tener que pelear contra Eggman? _ Knuckles desvió la mirada. _ Creo que es por eso que Sonic omitió esa parte, porque no quería tener que pasar más tiempo sin estar con su amigo. _

_... Eso es estúpido. Nunca fuimos amigos tan cercanos… _

Ahora Cream arqueo una ceja. _ ¿No? Qué raro, el señor Sonic siempre habla sobre ti y de visitarte. _ Cream suelta una risita juguetona. _ Siempre se queja de tu dedicación a la esmeralda maestra, a veces parece que esta celoso por no pasar tiempo con su mejor amigo. _

Knuckles parpadeo desconcertado. _ ¿Celos? ¿Mejor amigo?, No, sé que soy su amigo, pero Tails es su mejor amigo. _

_ ¿Tails? _ El Echidna asintió tontamente. _ Tails es alguien importante para Sonic, pero… es diferente contigo, Knuckles. Pero quien te puede decir el porqué, es Sonic. _

Knuckles no había pensado así sobre su relación con ese erizo, claro. Para el, Sonic es su mejor amigo, una persona importante, la primera persona que conoció después de tantos años en soledad. Sonic es especial… ¿Knuckles es especial para Sonic?... Ahora que lo menciona, Sonic siempre lo presenta como su mejor amigo…Knuckles tenía la impresión de que era para molestarlo, debido a que Sonic solo le gusta jugarles bromas…

_ Dime, Knuckles. No quiero que te sientas presionado. ¿Iras a la fiesta? _ Cream pregunta suavemente, su calma presencia parece extenderse hacia llegar al alma del Echidna. Knuckles sonrió.

_ Quiero ir con mis amigos. _

Shadow descansaba apacible en las orilla de un manantial, con los brazos atrás de su cabeza, cerró los ojos, respirando el aire puro de la tierra. La sensación de llenar con aire fresco sus pulmones lo llenan de satisfacción, recordándole que ya no es un experimento atrapado en un lavatorio espacial.

_ ¿Oh? Veo que alguien está tomando un merecido descanso. _ Shadow reconoció esa voz melosa al instante, El medio erizo frunció el ceño, negándose a mirar al individuo que interrumpe su tiempo. _ ¿Me ignoras? Que cruel, cariño. _ Viendo como la murciélago no dejaba de molestar, Shadow abrió sus fríos ojos carmesí, viéndola fijamente

Rouge sonrió de lado, aunque parecía despreocupada, se mantenía a una distancia segura, no es que pueda hacer mucho contra un erizo tan veloz como Shadow, pero la ilusión de seguridad ayuda. _ ¿Qué quieres? _ La pregunta pudo haber sido una demanda por sí misma. Rouge hace una mueca, la aptitud le hizo recordar a cierto molesto Echidna. Rouge ignoro sus molestias para darle una sonrisa coqueta al medio Erizo.

_ ¿No puedo visitar a un amigo? _ Pregunto con falso dolor. _ Y eso que me hacía mucha ilusión saber cómo estuvo tu visita a aquella isla. _ Shadow gruño ante la pregunta. _ ¿Mal? _ Rouge no se sorprendió, Mandar a Shadow con Knuckles fue más para molestar a Echidna, lo que fuera que necesitara Shadow con la Esmeralda no hubiera sido posible, no es el primero ni será el último en necesitar al gran joya, así mismo como fracasar en obtenerla. Esta vez Shadow guardo silencio, confirma lo que Rouge sospechaba.

_ Debes estar molesto. No te preocupes, ese Echidna no ayudaría a nadie cuando se trata de su amada Esmeralda, ya sabes, ha traicionado la confianza de sus amigos muchas veces por esa esmeralda. _ Rouge se cruzó de brazos, mostrando su molestia. _ Nunca se separa de esa cosa. ¿Puedes creerlo? Es todo un marginado social. _ El gruñido gutural de Shadow interrumpió las incesantes quejas de la peliblanca. Rouge dejo de hablar, sorprendida, la mirada de Shadow se intensifico. Un escalofrió paso por la espalda de la peliblanco, las intenciones que podía sentir del pelinegro eran preocupantes.

_ Cállate. No quiero escucharte, vete. _ Shadow le dedico una mirada fulminante, Rouge retrocedió, Shadow no había mostrado una aptitud tan hoscas y amenazante hacia ella, Antes no había estado así, ¿Fue la habladuría lo que lo molesto? Rouge se regaña a sí misma, debió ir al punto. Un tonto error.

_ Lo siento, no quise molestar, dulzura. _ Aclaro con tono apaciguador. Shadow no respondió, siguió acostado con los ojos cerrados. _ En realidad, yo vine porque necesitaba preguntarte algo importante… _ Shadow no hizo ningún movimiento que indicaba que la estaba escuchando. _ Quiero preguntarte sobre alguien en especial, ya sabes, ¿Alguien sospechoso? ¿Un erizo negro sospechoso? _Shadow frunció el ceño, pero no respondió. Rouge rápidamente agrego. _ Oh, claro. No me refiero a ti ni nada, solo otro erizo, ya se lo de tu visita al territorio humano, no te preocupes, no te pregunto por eso. _ Rouge se mostró seria, dejando de lado su hablar meloso. _ Trabajo para una unidad de captura. Mi trabajo es evitar ataques terroristas. Resulta que hubo un ataque reciente en Metrópolis Zone, se avisto a un erizo con características iguales a Sonic, solo que su color era negro, no obstante, paso en el mismo momento en que se te vio en el territorio humano. _

Ahora Shadow estaba interesado. Un erizo negro, como el, ataco justamente en territorio de Mobius cuando el mismo estaba en el territorio de los humanos. No obstante, Shadow sabe que los erizos no son escasos, y que uno negro no debe ser algo inusual en Mobius. Rouge pareció leer su pensamiento, porque termino aclarando su duda. _ Este erizo tenía súper velocidad. Y eso es algo que solo Sonic y tú tienen. _ Shadow empleo por unos segundos sus ojos. Otro… Con sus características, con su habilidad. Rouge continúo. _ No sabemos si tiene en su poder una esmeralda del caos, pero sí que ha demostrado tener una gran capacidad de destrucción y sigilo. Shadow, necesito saber… ¿Eres el único experimento del ARK, no hay más como tú? _

¿Más? ¿Cómo él?

No… No puede ser posible, no hay más como, el proyecto Shadow, fue el. El éxito fue el. No había nada más. ¿Pero debería, no? ¿Qué paso con los proyectos fracasados? ¿Qué hizo el doctor Gerald con ellos? Shadow gruño nuevamente, esta vez, no por la impertinencia de la mujer murciélago, sino por la idea de que haya otro erizo aparte de Sonic que pueda serle frente. Rouge dio un respingo cuando en un parpadeo, La oscura figura de Shadow estaba frente a ella, viéndola con esos fríos ojos muertos. _ Quiero saberlo todo. _Rouge asintió con cuidado, Shadow le hizo una seña para luego comenzar a correr.

_ ¿Eh? _ Rouge amplio los ojos cuando se quedó sola. _ ¡No sabes dónde queda la base! _ Rouge se alzó con sus alas, tratando de mantener el ritmo del otro. _ Dios, los hombres no saben cómo tratar a una dama apropiadamente… _ Rouge le echó un vistazo desde las alturas al veloz pelinegro. Se había dado cuenta, que el Shadow de ahora era un poco diferente al Shadow que se fue en busca de la Esmeralda Maestra. Algo le dice que Shadow encontró lo que necesitaba en la isla Ángel. No es que piense que Shadow puede perder contra Knuckles, es más, Knuckles no tendría oportunidad, ese niñato molesto…

Rouge sacudió la cabeza varias veces. No, Shadow es más fuera, mucho más fuerte, ella no debería dudar de eso. Aunque no conozca por mucho tiempo al erizo pelinegro, ella sabe que no perdería. Ese Echidna molesto debió hacer algo, es así de afortunado como cualquier plan que se le ocurriera a su cabeza dura funcionara. Pero Shadow no estaría aquí si hubiera fracasado, sabe a ciencia cierta que odia perder, El debería estar luchando contra Knuckles, o Sonic siendo este su amigo cercano, no en un manantial, disfrutando de una siesta. Eso es cosa de Sonic, no de Shadow.

La sonrisa misteriosa de Rouge regreso después de unos minutos estando pensativa. Si Shadow no quiere decirle sobre su aventura en la isla flotante, ¿Por qué no investigar un poco por su cuenta? Podría sacar una historia jugosa. Si, Rouge pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa, no hay nada de malo en averiguar que paso con su _querido amigo_ Knuckie.

Rouge acelero el vuelo de sus alas, viendo que Shadow estaba a poco de dejarla comiendo polvo. _ ¡Shadow, tenemos que ir al Emerald Hill, Ahí está mi equipo y cualquier información que necesites! _ Rouge esperaba que su voz llegara a él y no se la llevara el fuerte viendo a su alrededor. Por fortuna, Rouge vio como Shadow cambio de dirección, directo a Emerald Hill. _ Tsk… Debí decirle que Emerald Hill es el hogar de su héroe favorito… Bueno, lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte.

Emerald Hill estaba igual de animada como siempre, Rouge hizo una mueca cuando pararon en las afueras de la ciudad, Shadow frunció el ceño, viendo con impaciencia. 

_ ¿Sucede algo, cariño? _ Shadow gruño ante la pregunta.

_ ¿Alguien más sabe de este erizo negro? _ Pregunto el en respuesta, Rouge parpadeo desconcertada, pero negro con la cabeza. _ Entonces ¿Qué te hace creer que puedo entrar a una ciudad mobian después de lo que paso en el territorio humano? _

Rouge se dio cuenta de inmediato lo que estaba implicando Shadow, si lo ven, después del ataque terrorista, y conociendo su pasado como villano, el cual era más que publico, las personas no dudaran en señalarlo como el culpable, es más, Sonic no dudaría en entrar en escena, y eso solo complicaría las cosas. Rouge se muerde el labio, con la cara arrugada en molestia, no había pensado en esto antes, y ahora Shadow la miraba como si fuera estúpida. Necesita una buena excusa para evitar que Shadow sea acusado por sus crimines pasados, Sonic no dejara pasar esto, es demasiado sospecho, tampoco creerá en la palabra de Rouge, siendo ella una mentirosa conocida.

Knuckles está aquí, en la casa de Sonic. El Echidna no dejaría que Sonic dude, le meterá en la cabeza que Shadow y Rouge son una amenaza, en otras palabras, tendrán a ese molesto sujeto respirando en sus cuellos.

No puede decirles tampoco, es una misión secreta. Rouge arrugo el ceño. ¿Acaso estaba pensando en pedir permiso?

No.

Shadow estaba impaciente, muy impaciente. _ ¿Terminaste de pensar o necesitas unos minutos más? _

Rouge movió su mano, con una mirada despectiva se aclaró. _ Oh querido, no tienes que preocuparte, ya te lo he dicho. Iremos a la base. _ Rouge alzo vuelo nuevamente, yendo directo hacia la ciudad, aunque no al centro, si no a la parte sur, la cual estaba cerca y además, no había tanta población. Shadow arqueo una ceja, la arrogancia de Rouge no se le es desconocida, la conoce desde un tiempo, y la mujer murciélago no es de ninguna manera tonta o ingenua… Pero Shadow no sería Shadow si no fuera paranoico, y es esa paranoia lo que le advierte. Lo hace cauteloso.

Es mejor no ser visto por los Mobians aun. Shadow corrió atrás de peliblanca, manteniendo fácilmente el ritmo. Pasar la ciudad no fue un problema, lo Mobian son bastantes despreocupados cuando se trata de su propia seguridad. Rouge lo guio a una zona apartada, donde las casas campestres no se veían con claridad. Esto debe ser una zona de siembra, algo que no es raro tomando en cuenta que Mobius se mantiene principalmente por la agricultura. Pasaron por grandes paisajes lleno de paja, hasta llegar a una zona despejada de árboles.

Rouge aterrizo elegantemente, ella levanto un poco su brazo, pasando su vista en su reloj de muñeca. El reloj mostro una pantalla táctil con una serie de numero aleatorios. Ella piso un patrón que le serviría más tarde a Shadow, y lo confirmo cuando una compuerta se abrió desde el suelo, dejando ver una entrada subterránea. Rouge giro a verlo con una mirada presumida. _ ¿Lindo, no? _ Shadow ignoro la pregunta centrándose en el compartimiento, al principalmente no le gusto los lugares parecidos a una prisión o laboratorio, no obstante, la curiosidad ha sido una de sus muchas mañas a la cual no se niega a complacer. Al entrar, se mostró impresionado ante la vista de la tecnología ARK.

_ ¿Qué? _ Rouge sonrió a medias.

_ ARK no es el único que tiene recursos. _ Exclamo con altanería. _ Bienvenido a U.C.C, Unidad de custodia criminal, aquí estamos encargados de evitar que lo peor de Mobius salga a la luz, Sonic y sus amiguitos no son los únicos que tienen poderes debajo de la manga, Muchos En Mobius nacieron con ese don, no todos han tratados de ser héroes como ese chico azul, como vez, no existiría esta organización si fuera ese el caso. _

Shadow la miro. _ Eso quiere decir que esta la posibilidad de alguien aparte de Sonic con súper velocidad. _ Rouge negó.

_ Es ahí donde te equivocas, cariño. Resulta que solo Sonic, su gemelo robot malvado y tu son los únicos hasta la fecha que han presentado ese nivel de velocidad, así como la capacidad del control caos. Aun no sabes si nuestro amigo terrorista tiene esa cualidad, pero por correr como tú, ya lo hace alguien peligroso. _

Shadow puede ver ahora las preocupaciones, las similitudes con él y Sonic son bastante preocupantes, reconociendo que Sonic y el mismo son seres con bastante poder, un tercero (sin contar a Metal Sonic) no sería más que un dolor monumental en el culo.

_ Ahora, te llevare con el resto del equipo. _ 

El dichoso equipo, para sorpresa bien disimulada de Shadow, son humanos. Shadow arqueo una ceja, pero no dijo nada. Rouge espero algún comentario, pero viendo que Shadow prefería analizar a los presentes con la mirada, procedió a hacer las presentaciones. _ Bueno, niños. Tenemos un invitado. _ El grupo de 5 personas, dos hombres y tres mujeres levantaron la cabeza de una serie de pantallas en la pared para ver a Rouge, ellos se sentaron una vez que visualizaron a Shadow.

_ ¿Rouge…? _ Un hombre humano corpulento, con el cabello en cero y una barba recortada, tenía los ojos de un color oscuro, además de que se veía que tenía una edad avanzada. Shadow lo identifico como el líder. _ ¿Este es…? _

Rouge asintió. _ Compañeros. Aquí le presento al único Shadow The Hedgehog. La forma de vida suprema creada por el ARK. Shadow, este es el equipo elite de la U.C.C, vamos por nombre Scorpion*. _ Shadow los miro con desdén, ignorando la presentación glamurosa de Rouge, sus compañeros no mostraron estar a la misma altura que el erizo negro. El segundo hombre carraspeo, mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa, su estatura era promedio, no tan corpulento como el otro pero tampoco era escuálido, tenía el cabello largo amarrado en una coleta baja y una cara joven, la forma de su postura decía que no era un veterano en este equipo, el nuevo, entonces.

Las tres mujeres lo vieron receloso, las tres eran altas, pero diferentes entre sí cuando se habla de características individuales, Una era pelirroja, Otra rubia y la última castaña. Con figura atlética, la postura expresaba confianza y disciplina, oficiales experimentados. Shadow no se molestó de darles el visto bueno. Seguían siendo inferiores a él en todo el sentido.

_ ¿La ultima forma de vida Suprema es un emo con problemas de aptitud? _ La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos, arrugando la nariz con desagrado. _ Si es así, el mundo está en serio problemas. _

Insolente, Shadow la miro fijamente, la pelirroja no se dejó intimidar, su aptitud le recordaba al Echidna, solo que este tenía ese algo que aseguraba un poder tremendo y oculto. Mientras que esta mujer solo tenía una cantidad decepcionante de control caos, lo normal para vivir, nunca para sobresalir. _ No valen mi tiempo. _ Declaro Shadow después de unos segundos, Rouge se rio entre dientes al ver las caras de las chicas indignarse. _ Dime lo que sabes de este erizo. _ Exigió. Esta vez, hablándole al anciano.

La rubia bufo por lo bajo. _ ¿Un invitado exigiendo? Que malos modales. _ El anciano fortachón levanto la mano, deteniendo la habladuría de la rubia.

_ Shadow the Hedgehog, Un placer conocerte, se ha hablado mucho de ti y tu misteriosa….procedencia. Soy Lukas Cornages. Líder de Scorpion. _ Lukas decidió dejar el saludo de lado. _ Veo que Rouge no perdió tiempo, ven, estamos revisando las pistas que hasta los momentos tenemos. _

Shadow chasqueo la lengua, ¿Pistas?, Eso supone que no deben tener mucho. Shadow no se equivoca al ver las fotos del atentado desplazadas en las pantallas. Aunque puede ver por qué la sospecha de Rouge, la silueta borrosa captada en cámara a duras penas se puede decir que es un mobian, no obstante, el residuo de color que deja en uno de los videos es el mismo que dejan Sonic y el al correr.

Y según el conocimiento de Shadow, Solo los Mobians erizo tiene las capacidades necesarias para tener dicha habilidad. El joven con sonrisa nerviosa tomo asiento frente a un computador, empezando a teclear con rapidez. _ Estas no son las únicas pistas que se captaron en escena. _ La fotos fueron remplazadas por imágenes anteriores al atentado. Shadow frunce el ceño, se nota que es el centro de una ciudad concurrida, mas allá de lo apacible que es el territorio Mobius, Metrópolis Zone es la capital, el centro de todo, con buena ubicación, considerada una mini potencia exportadora, además que una Ciudad santuario para los emigrantes, tanto Mobians como humanos. El atentado se dio justo en el parque natural más grande que tenían, en cuidado de especies en peligro de extinción. Las torres de vigilancia son las que habían sido afectadas por el bombardeo.

_ ¿Qué estoy viendo, Jared? _ Lukas frunció el ceño. Jared rápidamente hizo zoom en una imagen en particular, la torre norte del parque. _ ¿Eso es…? _

Shadow apretó la mandíbula… Un robot de Eggman apenas visible, dentro de la torre…

_ Ivo Robotnik… _ Gruño la castaña, la atmosfera se enfrió, la tensión era molesta para Shadow. Rouge noto la molestia del erizo, se le acerco y susurro.

_ Sonic y compañía no son los únicos enemigos que se ha ganado Eggman. El y Scorpion tienen historia… _

Shadow puso los ojos en blanco. _ Puedo ver eso… _

Rouge, sonrió divertida. _ Bueno… ¿Sarcasmo? ¿Nos volvimos íntimos? _ Shadow resoplo. _ Oh vamos, querido. ¿Acaso no te atraigo? _ Rouge le guiña un ojo, recibiendo una cara seria como respuesta. _ Tsk… _ Rouge giro su cabeza hacia otro lado, irritado por la falta de reacción del erizo negro. Shadow sigue ignorándola por el bien de fijarse en la pantalla. Jared paso hacia más pruebas recolectadas, aparte del el robot de Eggman, se encontró una sustancia desconocía, la cual se considera como parte de la fuente que ocasiono la explosión, aún está siendo identificada. 

Shadow siguió viendo con intensidad la pantalla, esto era demasiado vago. Necesitaba respuesta. _ Termine aquí. _ Shadow les dio una mirada indiferente cuando el grupo de humanos giro a verlo, este le hablo a Rouge. _ Esto no es suficiente. No hay nada de mi interés, esto es una pérdida de tiempo. _ Este se dio vuelta, dispuesto a dejar esta base subterránea.

Rouge quiso hablar, pero fue interrumpida por el bufido de Karen, la rubia, le dio una mirada de muerte. _ ¿No valemos tu tiempo? Grandes palabras para un simple ratón de laboratorio. _ Shadow detuvo todo movimiento, Karen sonrió. _ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ofendí? Supongo que algunos no pueden lidiar con la realidad. _ Lukas le chisto, tratando de callarla, pero Karen no tendría nada de eso. _ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué todos en esta sala caminan en puntillas cuando se trata de este monstruo? _

La pelirrojo se rio entre dientes. _ Karen no se equivoca, ¿Por qué no lo encerramos? El sigue siendo el terrorista que casi destruyo el mundo. _ El rencor y asco eran visibles en su expresión. Lukas suspiro.

Rouge por otro lado, había empezado a retroceder, La murciélago les dedico una mirada de lastima a sus compañeros de trabajo, quienes mostraban cierto grado de despreocupación ante las palabras maliciosas de las chicas y la falta de movimiento y reacción de Shadow. Rouge los despidió mentalmente, sin tener intención de intervenir en lo que se aproxima.

_ Repítelo… _ Sombra ladeo un poco la cabeza, pero suficiente para llamar la atención de los presentes. Karen frunció el ceño.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres sordo, erizo? _ Karen poso sus manos en su cadera, con una sonrisa irritante, _ ¿O será que solo eres defectuoso? Lo sabía, es imposible crear una forma de vida perfecta_ 

Eso fue todo, Rouge dio un gran salto hacia atrás, siendo ayudada por sus alas. Se apartó en el momento justo, Shadow había dejado de mirar fijamente hacia el frente, girando su cabeza para ver por encima del hombro, las intenciones asesinas de erizo se volvieron tangibles, así como la presión en el aire aumento. Los humanos no están acostumbrados a lidiar con el control caos, la presión del mismo se siento como falta de oxígeno para sus cuerpos. _ ¿Qué pasa? _ Shadow se dio la vuelta por completo, quedando frente al equipo paralizado. _ ¿Dónde quedo tus palabras? _ Shadow se aproximó con lentitud, sus fríos ojos rojos recorrieron los cuerpos que lo veían con precaución y alerta. El control caos se arremolino en la mano del erizo, tomando la forma típica de su lanza de caos, un golpe con esta cantidad mataría a los humanos sin remedio alguno, Rouge apretó los dientes, ella sabía que su equipo era arrogante, menospreciando a los Mobians, Ella tenía que aguantar esto por su misión. Pero insultar a un Mobian con poderes rivalizan tés con el héroe más grande del mundo, Sonic.

_ Escucha, no lo repetiré por segunda vez, porque no habrá tal cosa. _ Shadow estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que los humanos se les erizara la piel. _ Volverte mi enemigo significara tu caída. _

La declaración no vacilo, ignorando la punzada en su cabeza, las memorias de la dulce María hablando de los maravillosos Mobians y humanos… Ella no sería feliz si viera a Shadow regresando a sus viejos hábitos. Lo más decepcionante… Que Shadow sabe que no puede cambiar esa parte de sí mismo. Lo sabe porque no duda en amenazar a estos inútiles humanos, así como su mano no tiembla ante la idea de matarlos a todos de las formas más dolorosas que tenga.

Pero lo intentara, al menor por ahora Shadow se ira sin terminar con las manos llenas de sangre.

_ Los humanos y lo Mobians… supongo que si es una combinación desastrosa. _ Susurro el Erizo, este con su velocidad sale del lugar, destruyendo los sistemas de seguridad así como la compuerta que lo mantenía confinado bajo tierra. Rouge dio un suspiro aliviado, viendo como el ambiente se libraba de esa presión sobrenatural. Los humanos tomaron una bocanada de aire, Jared parecía estar en las últimas etapas de la conciencia, era bueno que estuviera sentado.

Lukas tuvo que agarrarse de la mesa, sus viejos huesos no estaban preparados para un asalto así.

_ ¿¡Que mierda!? _ Grito Raquel, la morena, su mirada iracundo rápidamente viajo hacia el único miembro del equipo que estaba como si nada. Rouge se encogió de hombros con elegancia, viendo a las señoritas recuperar el aire y también llenarse de ira. _ ¿¡Porque no hiciste nada!? ¡¡Debiste capturarlo!! _

_ Lo siento querida, no es mi lugar intervenir. _ Dijo con un suave resoplido, como si la idea fuera un chiste para la peliblanca. _ Además, ¿De qué te sorprende? Sabes cuan voluble es Shadow, lo dicen en los informes… _

Lukas gruño. _ Tu lugar era ponerlo en custodia, nos atacó. Es un criminal. _ El viejo se movió cuando sus piernas dejaron de estar temblorosas. _ Tú lo trajiste aquí, Mobian. ¡Era tu responsabilidad mantener su correa corta! ¡Esa era tu misión!_

Karen tampoco se quedó atrás, ella no grito ni fulmino con su mirada, ella en el momento que dejo de estar débil, se abalanzo con ira hacia Rouge, esta, siendo cinta negra en varias artes marciales, fue fácil desviar el golpe que iba a su rostro, con sus alas se alejó hacia el techo, mirando con una ceja arqueada al grupo de humanos furiosos. _ Que falta de gracia. _ Expreso con una cara de desdén, enfureciendo más a la rubia. La puerta se abrió de repente, el estruendo puso alerta a los agentes, pesando que el Erizo había vuelto para terminar el trabajo. Varias pistolas apuntaron hacia la puerta, donde la vista de un humano los desconcertó. Vestido con un traje negro en perfecto orden, unos lentes oscuros cubrían sus ojos, en su mano derecha tenía un maletín de metal, gris brillante.

Rouge reconocería ese tipo de hombre en cualquier lugar. _ Un agente de G.U.N _ Dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa, Scorpion se mostraron anonadados ante las palabras de la peliblanca. _ Oh queridos, esto será muy divertido. _

El agente con un movimiento fluido saco su placa de su bolsillo interno en la chaqueta, y efectivamente, la placa verificaba las palabras de Rouge. _ U.C.C, Por órdenes del presidente de la nación, así como los principales líderes de la humanidad, Su actividad en tierra Mobian será detenida hasta nuevo aviso. _

_ ¿¡Que!? _ Lukas casi parecía sacar humo por la nariz, su rostro enrojecido hasta llegar a un color preocupante. _ ¡U.C.C es una organización privada, no pueden hacer esto! ¡Llama al director! _Rouge se interesó en eso, ella nunca había visto al afamado director de U.C.C, sin importa cuánto trato de buscar en la base de datos de U.C.C. nada salió referente a este misterioso hombre… _ Por las leyes de los derechos Mobians y Humanos, se considera a U.C.C una organización en lista para evolución. _

_ ¡No tienen pruebas de nada! _ Grito Karen. El agente arquea una ceja, para nada impresionado ante el arrebato desagradable de la mujer.

_ Según los videos suministrado por un agente confiable de G.U.N, vuestras palabras no son más que aire desperdiciado. _ El agente incluso inclino un poco su cabeza, dándola una mirada seria a Rouge, esta sonrió contenta.

_ Fiuu. _ Soltó un silbido. _ Ya era hora, cariño. Estaba cansada de seguir en este cuchitril. _ Lukas amplía los ojos desorbitantes, la realización cruza por su cara para dejar paso a la traición y la indignación. Rouge ronronea ante la vista. _ ¿Sorprendidos? _

_ ¡Tú, rata traidora! _ Jade, la pelirroja le grito con rabia, sin darse cuenta que con sus palabras confirmaba todas las teorías o pruebas que Rouge había suministrado a G.U.N

Rouge suspiro. _ Humanos policías de mobian que son racistas… Lo siento si no me siento mal por ustedes. _ Arrullo con cierta burla teñida en un falso tono meloso.

Los oficiales iban y venida, G.U.N habían tomado control de la instalación de U.C.C. Tanto la prisión como los diversos laboratorios de investigación fueron evacuados, los Mobians encerrados apenas estaban en condiciones de ser trasladados, sufriendo terribles casos de negligencia así como falta de comida o varias semanas sin salir al sol.

Rouge observo con una fría mascara de seriedad, los Mobians que desfilaban como prisioneros no eran más que mobian que habían tenido la mala suerte de exponer sus dones en el lugar y momento equivocado. U.C.C fue una organización que usaba el ADN de los Mobian para crear armas biológicas, usando la falsa razón de que eran criminales.

Rouge había tenido la misión de desenmascarar a esta turbia organización. Lo que logro gracias a la intervención de Shadow.

U.C.C no dejo pruebas, ni documentos ni mucho menos evidencia implícita de sus actos. Necesitaba una muestra de lo que ellos eran en verdad. Y la única forma de lograrlo era llevar a un Mobian con un ADN cotizado para hacerlos caer.

_ Hemos revisado cada dato recolectado del sistema principal. _ El anterior agente se acercó a la mobian, tenía la frente arrugada, la única muestra de emoción. Rouge cerró los ojos. _ No encontramos nada relacionado con el atentado. _

_ Tiene que haber algo, cariño. Esa cosa no debe ser un mobian normal. _

_ No lo dudo… _ El agente paso una de sus manos por su cabello, una muestra de estrés. _ Ningún prisionero registrado concuerda con el mobian que buscas. Lo que sea que paso, no provino de aquí. _

_ ¿Oh? ¿Y tienes pruebas de lo que dices? _

El agente sonrió de lado. _ Solo un presentimiento. _ Con eso, Él se fue, dejando sola a la mobian. Rouge suspiro, al final, estaba tan segura de que U.C.C era culpable. Viendo que no se había encontrado nada, solo quedaba seguir insistiendo. Esperando que lo que sea que haya atacado Metrópolis Zone no tenga nada que ver con los dichosos erizos supe poderosos. Si esto llegar a ser una realidad, Mobius pasara por otro momento oscuro, una sombra cubrió los ojos afilados de la peliblanco.

_ Eggman… _ Tenía que seguir buscando, su siguiente paso, la guarida de Eggman.

Una sombra oscura paseaba a gran velocidad por Emerald Hill, deteniéndose para observa a los Mobians que pasaban felizmente ignorantes de la bestia que los acechaba en las sombras en plena luz del día.

**_ ¿…? _**

La bestia se tensó cuando noto un mobian en particular. Una conejita, con una energía agradable. **_ ¡...! _** La bestia siguió a una alegre Cream, quien sin darse cuenta, guiaba a esa bestia hacia la casa de Amy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Scorpion; Basado en una serie con el mismo nombre, me inspire en ellos para crear a este equipo, también utilicé el nombre porque al ser un escorpio, las personas siempre los asocian con el veneno, verán que el equipo de U.C.C es veneno puro para los Mobians indefensos. Claro, esto no será lo último que veremos de ellos.


End file.
